100 Stories
by No name District
Summary: 100 stories of Sasuke and Sakura.
1. 001

ShadowDarknessCherryBlossom

**A/ N:** Man, I am having a outburst of Fanfiction ideas LOL, so might as well put it to use.

**ONESHOT SERIES:** aim for one hundred, I ask for 3 reviews so I can keep going.

Have any ideas for me? Please say? I don't have a lot of imagination

**Dedication to:** _MedusaTheWitch Hunter_, you're a awesome friend ;D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Summary:** It wasn't until his return, he realized what he did wrong.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>001: Till the End, We meet.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Open your eyes."_

"_Tell me what you see."_

"_I don't see anything…."_

"_What?"_

"_My heart can see you."_

"…"

"_It can see, that I love you~"_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Tap, tap, tap. <em>Sakura continued to make that continuous noise and looked up at her files. She was bored, putting away and grabbing files to read. She sat solemnly at her table, the quietly stood up and headed to the bright white door. She had had enough of this already, she did not want to waste her day studying or such for one, she just wanted to do something. "Yamiko, I'll be off my shift now." She looked at the brown haired brunette and left the room. "Yes ma'am, I willnotify this to the chief."

Sakura rushed out of the hospital an meet a platinum blonde friend outside. "Sakura what a surprise seeing you here." Sakura laughed lightly. "Well Ino, I didn't feel like staying in my office the entire day." Ino laughed.

"Sakura? Not wanting to study? I don't believe my ears." Sakura lightly taped Ino. "Well then since we are here together what are we going to do?" she asked. The two girls walked down the road and thought for a while.

"I dunno." Ino sighed. "Sakura, it's been five years." She told her. "Five years since Sasuke's departure." Sakura said. Ino glanced at her friend. "Non have returned yet have they? But I know you, you'll wait for one of them to return soon." Sakura smiled.

"Even if it will take forever, I have all the time in the world."

Ino tugged her a bit. "I think I know what to do now." The pink haired ninja looked at her with curiosity. "What, Ino?"

"Let's grab Hinata and Tenten… a girl's day out." "That would be cool, we haven't done this for weeks."

Sakura looked at the Hyuga compound and knocked on the gate. "Hinata? Are you there? It's us, Sakura and Ino." The shy Hyuga heiress looked down at her hallway, slighty having her head peaking through the door and waved. "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Welcome… Tenten-chan is here with me too."

Ino laughed. "Great, this kames my search more easy." Hinata walked to the gated and unlocked the door. "Search?" "Ino wants us to have a girls day out." Sakura explained to her.

"Ah, I see."

"Is it okay is if we do at your place, e can always do that in my house of Sakura's?" Hinat shook her head. "Oh no, it's fine with me, it be easier anyway, since were already here."

Sakura looked inside of Hinata's room and waved at Tenten. "Hey Tenten, what brings you here anyway?"

Tenten looked at Sakura and sighed. "Lee and Neji are off dong missions so I thought I could hang with Hinata." "I see, well Hinata—"

ANBU cam and interrupted the two. "May we borrow Haruno Sakura?" Sakura looked at the ANBU. I thought I told Yamiko I was off shift for now."

"No, it is not a medical reason, it is urgent business."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_If I can't find you, my heart will…."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it want's to find it's other half."_

"_Other half?"_

"_My heart is never complete without you."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade-shisiou, what wrong—" Sakura cut off her sentence and saw the newcomer in the office and froze.<p>

"Sasuke….. it's you."

Sasuke looked at the pink haired Kunochi, then turned to Tsunade. "Where's Naruto?"

"Apperantly he's off for some mission…. Shall we notify him?" She motioned the ANBU. "We will get the Uzamaki informed immediately."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked. "You're a medical ninja?" Sakura looked from her medical files and then looked at Sasuke. "Yeah for the last five years, after you left." She told him. Sasuke was supriesed at her statement, not the fact that she was a medic nin, the facte that her vice had lost the normal bounciness and girly attitude he once heard.<p>

"So is he gone?" she asked. Sasuke knew what she's talking about.

"Yeah, I've been thinking for the past months… and I came to a conclusion. My life… felt… empty without—"

"I see." Sakura interrupted. "You finally realized how much we meant to you." Sasuke nodded his head.

"You changed."

"And so it seems…"

_Every day I see her, it's not like before. She doesn't just visit me or says her hellos. She comes by every now and then to check my condition, then walks off. It agrivated e to say… a lot has changed about her. I under estimated the fact that she'd wait for me. I'm starting to wonder… I she does love me."_

Sakura walked in. "Hey Sasuke, examination again." Saskue retorted. "You always have to do this, you know I am fine." Sakura half glared at him. "It's my job whether you hate it ofr not, I didn't even want to be your nurse first of all."

_Ouch… that hurt._

"Your annoying." He said.

"I know…." She replied back then walked away.

_Shit. I said the wrong word._

Sakura looked at the door she had just left. "I don't want to hide this anymore…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun I am—" Ino was cut off.<p>

"What happen to Sakura?" he asked.

"Ah, she resigned, she didn't want to take part, much to Tsunade's protest…. And mines."

"Leave this room." He threatened her. He really did not want her around here, especaily since she of all people still acts the same… like she doesn't even know that had happen between him and Team 7. He wanted her out.

"I can't I am –"

"The hell with that, where's Sakura?" his voice stared to rise, his temper was flaring high now.

Ino looked at him frightened, then regained her recomposure. "Look, Uchiha, I have to be straight with you, Sakura doesn't want to see you, AT ALL." She emphasized her words.

Sasuke got up from his hospital bed then halted.

"Enough Ino." A voiced called. Ino looked behind her and gasped. "Sakura what…"

"It's alright, I'll handle the situation. Okay?"

Ino stared at her friend, wearily the walked away. "It's up to you then…"

Sakura watched the door click the she stared at the white walls, refusing to see his gaze. "I'm gonna give you 5 minutes to explain, then I will leave. I know you Sasuke, there are words in your mind you want out."

"Do you still love me?"

Sakura took a few steps back Sasuke took a few steps forward.

He kissed her.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is ther a such thing as forever?"<em>

"_No."_

"_Huh?"_

"_There won't be a forever, if we aren't together."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sakura , let me explain."<p>

"No."

"Sakura—"

"Fine. What are you so, hyped up about any ways?" She asked him, he shifted his gazed the spoke.

"The past few days… I thought nothing but you. I mean, you changed a lot, I thought yoube the same—"

"You really did underestimate me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I thought that… you'd still love me."

" Times change Sasuke. I moved on."

"Bull shit."

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you let me kiss you then?" _Bingo. He got her._

"I thought… about it. At first I want to believe, but then I'd be kidding myself."

"What do you mean?"

"You hurt me a lot of times. And when you kissed me, I thought about it, then no, I won't I know you Sasuke. You rejected me a lot of times, why accept now?"

"If I change, will you be with me?"

"No."

"Why won't you?" he voice now raised.

"It's because I am afraid to be hurt again!" She yelled.

"Sakura—I'll"

"No, Sasuke. You know how miserable I was? I cried my ass off every night, I when through harsh training, and when I thought I can get enough strength to get you back, you nearly killed Me. And when then the war came, I wanted to stop you but I couldn't, but you still can. Theres a difference Sasuke. You can do things I can't do."

"I'll change, I promise."

"Leave, it's just best if we are just friends, nothing more."

"Sakura—"

"Please, stay out of my life."

"-I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for everything."

"But time will."

"Sasuke… I can't."

"I love you."

"Funny, I remember years ago, it's me that was chasing you, now it's you chasing me, love is very ironic."

"…"

"It was a mistake for falling for you, and it 's a mistake for getting me back with you, were not compatible."

"If I can undo everything I done, I'd do it in a heart beat."

"I heard enough of this—sorry Sasuke." Sakura attempet to close the door but Sasuke, with his speed got into her house before she closed it.

"Sakura please—" he' was getting _desperate,_ he is after all on _the verge of losing her forever_.

" Please? Your throwing away your own ego and uchiha pride for me. Why?"

"Because I regretted doing one thing to you."

"?"

"Leaving Konoha wasn't my mistake, Leaving you was."

Sakura widen her eyes.

"And, I just can' seem to let you go—"

Sakura hugged him, tightly sobbing into his shirt. "I don't want to be hurt."

Sasuke looked at her then nuzzled his face into her hair inhaling her scent. "Don't be, because this time, I'll be here to protect you."

"I love you."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Those regrets, I cannot take.<em>

_The thing that I did was a mistake_

"_I'm stuck in this misery,_

_My heart is too blind to see_

" _For all the thing I done wrong_

_Will you sing me a song?_

_For only your words give me strength._

_No matter how great the length."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** first one is done, and I added my poetry in it… wow It's gloomy…. Review?

3 for me to continue...


	2. 002

ShadowDarknessCherryBlossom

**A/ N:**Who loves pokemon? well i do, i am a freaking pokenerd. but i hafta say, i love pokemon more than naruto. And i love lucario and the mystery of mew, looooove Lucario, thats where i got my inspiration for this chapter.

**ONESHOT SERIES:** aim for one hundred, I ask for 3 reviews so I can keep going.

Have any ideas for me? Please say? I don't have a lot of imagination

**Dedication to:** LightAngelTsubaki, Nice girl 15, And MedusaTheWithHunter. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Summary: **He was a demon that was sealed by his master, he didn't trust anyone until he met her.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>002 : Sealed Away.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" A man asked. Sasuke turned to him his ebony eyes following his every move. "It's nothing master. I was keeping guard. I can't be this cautious you know?" His master laughed at him, confusing the boy. "What did it do?" he asked twitching his wolf- like ears at his antics.

"You can call me Anazuki you know, master is way too much." He said. Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms. "No I have to call you that, I serve you you know."

"But Sasuke, you know, we can be friends too you know?" Sasuke's eyes widen for a fraction then returned to normal. "A friend?"

"Yeah—looks like we have to turn in, wars about to start." Anazuki turned his head then walked down the tower. Sasuke shifted his head then jumped off. "Already?"

_Konoha, was under war against Kirigakure. For the last 10 years, they had clashed and no winner was the outcome. So the leaders came to a conclusion that this would be the last war. Anazuki was the 1__st__ Hokage's right hand. _

_Anazuki along with his demon friend, Sasuke were going to command the army and lead but through some complications…_

Sasuke backed away. "Hey Master! What swrong why did you hit me?" He looked at his sholder where the kunai hit him. There was a seal, "What the—" with a flash of light he disappeared.

_-The demon Sasuke was sealed._

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura walk around Konoha and was doing some file work for Tsunade. "This can't be apprentice work." She muttered. She looked at the Training ground and dropped her bag of papers to the floor.<p>

"This was were the first war took place, even if the place was in ruins, it turned to be a beautiful place-" Sakura stopped what she had said and saw a ragged kunai with a ruby jewel marked on it. She picked it up and studied it. "Was this from the war after the entire time?"

She picked up the kunai then placed it in her bag. "I want to show Tsunade this!"

_Sasuke woke up the looked at the person outside. "Anazuki? Why…"_

It wasn't that far to her office, Sakura knocked the room door then entered. "Tsunade? I finished your paperwork." The blonde woman looked up to her. "Great now half my work is done."

Sakura then took out a kunai then showed it to her—

But then Naruto came in. "Hey Baa! I wanna new mission." He yelled. Sakura glared daggers at him. "Naruto keep your demon mouth closed, we were I the middle of something."

_Demons… they aren't as they seem. They serve humans and promised to be by their side. Naruto for an example is a fox demon that serves the Hyuga household. He met Sakura through Hinata when they were young._

"Oh, sorry then I can wait." He gave a sheepish grin. Sakura the handed down thee kunai. "I found this while walking, it was from the Battleground Ruins." Tsunade looked at the kunai she then got up and took out a book.

"Well no doubt this was from the war—"

_Sasuke glared. "What are you doing…. WHY?" he raged then a light appeared._

Sakura dropped the kunai feeling a strange presence. The kunai shattered into pieces and formed a shape of a human. Sasuke oped his eyes the yelled. "Anazuki what the—" he stopped when he saw Sakura.

"Anazuki?" Naruto bobbed his head.

"Anazuki was my desendant, Naruto…" Sakura shifted a glance at "how did you know him, who are you anyway?"

" My name's Sasuke….He was my Master."

Tsunade looked at Sasuke. "The kunai Sakura got, it had this demon named Sasuke, he was sealed inside when Anazuki fought the war and won." She continued. "I guess the chalkra Sakura had woke him up."

"Woke me up? What do you mean?"

Sakura looked at him. "You had been asleep for more than 100 years."

" You see Sasuke, I am the fifth Hokage, the first Hokage's granddaughter. " Sasuke backed away. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know but I guess Anazuki had a reason for this."

"Pft, if you mean that he nearly killed me and sealed me away." He retorted. Sakura looked at him. "Huh? In the legend, Anazuki fought with a demon, but the demon disappeared. Anazuki wouldn't do that."

"Whatever the case is lets figure that out later, right now I have things to attend."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at Sasuke and laughed. "Man demons from the past look pretty gloomy." Sakura looked at the two and compared them. Naruto wore the color orange while Saskue wore the color black. "Well a demon like you is too loose."<p>

"What?"

"Everything here is too… peaceful."

Sakura then patted him on the head. "Ne, were aren't in war anymore, so no worries." She giggled lightly. Sasuke tapped her hand away and blushed slighty. "Don't do that."

"Ne? don't like to be teased around?" she asked. ""I'll show you the village." Naruto then paused. "Oh, I have to get to Hinata!" He turned away the ran off. "Ehh I be seeing you Sakura."

Sasuke turned to the dazed Sakura "What now?" he asked. "hm, just follow me." She tugged him. He followed her to a monument. "Anazuki's name is here."

Sasuke tapped the monument and a flash of light appeared. A holographic image of the past appeared. Anazuki was walking the fell, Sasuke ran up to him but he went pass through him. Sakura scanned the area.

"What's going on?"

_Anazuki smirked the looked up to the sky. "Sasuke." The ravennete looked at his master who was seemingly about to die. "I'm sorry for what I did. It's just you were always ther for me, and sealing you, I hoped that one day, you can to the same for someone too."_

"You did that for me?" he asked.

"_Heh, right now you're probably raging on about me. And if your hearing this, I guess you have been free…"_

Sakura watched the scene in silence.

"_Sasuke, I didn't see you as a demon, I see you as a friend. And I hope one day that someone will feel the same…. Maybe even more."_

_He fell down the floor._

"_Sasuke…. Good luck."_

Sasuke looked around the holographic features and watched it disappeared into the sky making a sparkle effect. Sasuke fell to the floor along with Sakura who was running toward him.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm fine."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>You have a mission to the Kirigakure village. Sasuke perked up his ears. "Kiri?" "Don't worry we are allies now, all we need to do is deliver a message."<p>

"To the Mizukage?"

"Yes, I am sending Naruto with you too, he is after all dying to get out of the village." Sakura laughed. "That's very much like him." Naruto came in and twicted his fox like ears. "Now what's that suppose to mean?"

"Naruto, Sasuke come on. We got to get going." She taped his head and walked out. "Okay then." Sakura ran down stairs alond with a Uchiha and Uzamaki in pursuit.

"Hey Naruto? How did you meet her?" he asked.

"huh?" He was surprised at his remark. "Well. You know back when I was young, demons were treated badly, so I wanted to plot out against humans, but the thing is I was serving under the Hyugas. So I sneaked away from my master to attack a girl. That girl was Sakura. She was going to visit Hinata but that's not the case."

"What?"

"I didn't hurt her because he was my master's friend, it was because of her soothing chakra. Sakura is a amazing person. She can calm down the most ragged or unstable demon. She can probably win anyones heart with her looks."

"And the best thing about her is, she wants demons and human to be as friends, not under service like we all do."

" _I hope that one day, you will find a friend… one that you don't just want to serve."_

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I see."

Naruto tugged him a bit and grinned. "Why? Did her chakra reach out to you too?"

Sasuke pushed him a bit. "I can't really expain, but I think it is, I mean I sense her charka but at the same time, she just reminds me of my Master."

"Well Sasuke, then your master must have been a great person." Sasuke looked at him. "He was—he did after all die for Konoha."

Sakura looked at the two and smiled she waved at them and said "Sasuke Naruto! Let's go! If you guys won't keep up. I'm not gonna spar with any of you." Naruto wined at her. "Ehhh? No Sakuraaaa."

Sasuke looked at the two and smirked. Maybe being in this time isn't so bad after all.

Five hours into the mission, and Naruto stared to get bored, he now stared to blame Tsunade for giving him a boring mission.

"Arg, I'm gonna get her when I am back, why aren't there any enemies—hey what's this?" Naruto pointed to a kunai similar to the one Sasuke was sealed in, except it had a sapphire jewel on it. Sakura ran to Naruto and looked at Sasuke.

"Does this look familiar to you Sasuke?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know…"

Sakura tapped the kunai and a familiar glow appeared. Sasuke looked up and saw a familiar figure. "No, it's—"

A person who almost looked at Sasuke stared at him. "Itachi." Itachi smirked at Sasuke and looked at Sakura. "Surprised to see you in this time too. Little brother. I didn't expect you to meet a desendant of Anazuki. But then again her blood can only reawaken the demons that were sealed."

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

"When we were in war, my brother was the one who betrayed Konoha, and gave Kirigakure the information. Master and I were sent for war, but he disappeared—how?"

"When I saw Anazuki sealed you, I wanted to do the same, just to mess with you more."

Sakura stepped back. "How did you—"

"I know your related to him, you chakra patterns are alike."

Sakura took more steps away from him. But he grabbed her arm Sakura screamed and struggled, Sasuke alarmed then grabbed her other arm and tugged her back. "Don't worry I got you."

"You developed feelings for a human?"

"What of it?" he spat out.

Sakura looked at Itachi. Her charkra tried to flow with his but he is different. "I can't connect with him?"

"That's because I harbor no feelings."

"What are you doing with me? Why?"

"I'm going to make you revive all the demons that were sealed. And start another war."

Sakura rapidly kicked him, causing him to let go and fall on Sasuke. "No, you can't do that, I can't do that, to revive that much it will kill me. I barley had enough strength to revive you or Sasuke."

"I may have something special about myself, but I refuse to let anyone abuse that purpose!"

Sasuke stepped toward Itachi. "You're going to die." Itachi laughed lightly.

"On the contrary, she is."

Sakura looked to see Itachi disappeared and reappear in front of her. He swiftly grabbed his kantana an stabbed her. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes, seeing her fall in a flash. Sakura fell down, yet she struggled to get up, however he caught her… smiling?

"Like what Sasuke said. You're dead." Itachi looked to the side of his arm and saw a seal tag on the kantana. His eyes widen and attempted to grab Sakura but was finally sealed in. Sasuke walked to the kantana and smashed it into pieces.

_Most demons from the past were sealed within weapons. People like Anazuki ans Sakura can unseal them, allowing them to roam, and walk around the earth, they can also seal them back. How ever the more they use that type of technique, their lifespan shortens._

Sakura landed on the floor and grabbed the wound in pain. "if I lose too much blood—I can't…" Naruto rushed to her side. "Sakura, we can go to a hospital!" Sasuke shook his head. "Were too far from Konoha, and not even near Kirigakure."

"Damn it!"

"Naruto… it's fine. I'll be okay."

"Okay? No it's not, losing you is unacceptable." He said. Sakura turned to Saskue. "Sasuke, I may not be like Anazuki, but… I hope you can find someone as a friend not as a master that you can serve."

Sakura smiled at him, then slowly lost her consciences.

" But you know, I think I found one already."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>There may be no such thing as forever<em>

_but we can have all the time together._

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** not the way I wanted it to look but oh well. It turned out to be a friendship fic and not a romantic one.

**Review!**


	3. 003

ShadowDarknessCherryBlossom

**A/ N:**Based on my high school year, i posted this once but i took it off. I thought that maybe you guys can see my backgroung, and as you can see, my life is FILLED with drama.

Have any ideas for me? Please say? I don't have a lot of imagination

**Dedication to:** My ex boy friend. Thank you for everything I love you so much. Because of our relationship, I gave me a idea for this two chapter page. I hope you find the right one one day. And I know you, you already did. I'm here to support you still. And mistressinwaiting for a review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Summary:** She continued to be with him, even though sometimes, he doesn't feel the same.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>003: Broken Circle(1)<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><em>When I was young, I had everyone together. Never falling apart, that was like a fairytale… elementary school. Every day I would walk in hang out with my best friends, chilling out, goofing around, being ourselves… everything with no complications.<em>

_But then I watched it fell apart in middle school, we all started arguing, we split up.. found new friends, not wanting to even look back. I want them, us, to be back… but I guess some things will have to change. I left them for others starting another story again, and eventually passing it on… Pay it forward. And before we went off to high school, I got all of us back together…for one more time…_

_Cause we were moving on… to high school._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>2 years prior<strong>

The pink hair girl smiled at her three best friends. "Naruto, Suigestu, Hinata. I wish we can stay together…" Sakura said. "Yeah, next year were all off to high school, I can mostly forewarn that we will all change." Hinata said. Sakura laughed. "Well if that happens I'm gonna have to snap all you back then." Sakura teased. Naruto laughed. "Were all like a puzzle huh?" Sakura nodded. "A puzzle that will get all of its pieces together…"

"And some that will be lost…" Suigetu finished.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Gee, this really sucks don't it?" Sakura said walking to her next class room. Naiomi laughed at Sakura grouchiness. "It can't be that bad can't it?" Naiomi said. "Fourth week of school, I've been getting these stupid love letters from an idiot, when I meet whoever I'm so gonna destroy the fa—" Naiomi coved Sakura's mouth.<p>

"Saki, SAKI! Watch your language." Naiomi warned. "Sorry, sorry… geez. I mean I'm not popular or anything, I practically hangout at the end of the school!" Sakura exaggerated, Naiomi laughed at Sakura's antics. "Relax man, you gave the letter to the teacher?" she asked. "Nope."

"What does the letter say anyways?" Sakura grabbed the letter from her pocket and read it.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I like you a lot, your pretty, and unique, that's all I'm sayin_

_From,_

_Secret Admirer ;)_

"That sickens me." Sakura grumbled. "Awww so cute, someone love you—"

"That someone is going to be demolished, I made a vow, TO BE MOTHER FUCKIN SINGLE, BITCH!" Sakura yelled.

"Watch the language, young lady." Naiomi said.

"Pft, I'm older than you, hope you remember that."

.

.

* * *

><p>"What the fucking hell…." Sakura glared at the highlighter colored sticky note. "What, whats up? Sakura? Shinji asked. Ino and Hinata tagged along. "Another one? Man the kid must really like you…" Ino taunted.<p>

_Dear Sakura,_

_I really, really like you a lot, stop hiding from me, I can't see your beautiful face, IF you really want to know who I am, Meet me in the English room tomorrow._

_You know who ;)_

"This kid is freaking me out! I want to know this little—"

"Sakura. Language." Hinata said. "Sorry, again….hahaha." Sakura awkwardly laughed. "This dude is seriously annoying, if he wants to know me why can't he man up and talk to me…." Sakura wondered. "Well maybe the person is shy?" Ino asked. "Pft, that's a laugh what kind of dude would be afraid? That's weird.." Sakura said.

Sakura took a few steps back and bumped into someone knocking down their glasses. "Oww, Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry… i—"

"No problem… I guess, hey what's that?" the person asked pointing at the note. "Oh um, this? It's a letter from this dude, he' annoying me, I don't know who he is… Hey can you help me…. Whats your name?" Sakura asked/told.

"Sasuke?" He replied awkwardly. Sakura gave back his glasses that fell down.

"Sasuke, well if you do know a lot of people, can you help me?" Sakura asked once more handing the letter to him. Sasuke stared at the letter then grabbed a pen scribbling on the paper, Sakura twitched at him then received the letter.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura." Sasuke said to her then walked to Ino to talk. Sakura and Shinji stared at the letter. It had more writing into it.

…_.._

_My name is Sasuke…. I think I know who it is…. ;)_

Sakura stared at the letter blankly, then stared at Sasuke. "Oh my god…" Sakura whispered. "I know now…"

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked to the lunch table and Sasuke again. "Hey… how's your search going?" he asked. "I gave up on it, I really don't want to investigate further, it's very bothersome." Sakura told. "I see." He said. "Um, thanks for the help though…." Sakura said. "I mean, I did get to meet you." She laughed. "Yeah I guess…" He said. "Why so disappointed?" Sakura asked.<p>

"You're like her."

The girl stared at the raven haired boy. "Ummm… wha?" Sakura said confused.

"My girlfriend."

Sakura laughed. "Wow, really? That's a surprise, does she go to this school?" Sakura asked. "Sadly no, I wish she does." He said.

"You must really love her then…. That's good." Sakura said

"Whats with the change in attitude?" Sasuke asked. "Hm, nothing… it touches me when I see people happy… you know?" Sakura said. "Um, okayyy? He backed away. "Haha, I'm sorry I'm weird aren't i?"

"No… your very unique, that's cool."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Sakura! Come on go to my pool party! It'll be fun, c'mon, you're a freaking vampire, your skin is pale! I mean…" Ino ranted.<p>

"I get it, damn woman. i said I'd go in fourth period, I don't think I'd need a reminder." Sakura grumbled at her friend. "I know, I know, I just…" Sakura cut her off again. "Yes, this is the first party you've hosted since you came her in Konoha and not in Kumo." Sakura continued. "You know me so well!" Ino smiled at Sakura then ruffled her hair. "That's because she said it a few minutes ago…" Shinji said. "Are you going Shinji?" Ino asked. "Nope, I can't swim." Sakura snickered. "Still against me aren't you?"

"That's because you tricked me by pushing me in the water!" Shinji pointed out.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Inoooo… I'm here I don't see you, aren't you there?" the girl looked at the gates of the apartment. "Gee what car, or what sector are you at? I'm on my way." Ino yelled then hung up.<p>

"Pft, she better not get lost like she always will." Sakura yelled out loud. The teen walked out of her car wand walked around. She then stared at the gate, pressing the numbers on the gate. "I. Am. So. Bored. Don't. Know. Why. I agreed. To. Go."

"Sakura your—" Ino stoped and stared at her bag. "I hate you, I dislike you!" Ino pointed out. Sakura looked at her in confusion and looked at her bag, realization hit her. "I forgot… that you love Hello Kitty, sorry… hahaha." Sakura laughed at Ino. "Why? You're tormenting me lady with no boo-"

"Come again?" Sakura said.

"Nothing…." Ino backed away. "So, uhhh… hey you bring anything?" she asked, Sakura shook her head. "Nope I only brought myself, and some clothes."

.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke… your both lazy asses!" Sakura turned to see Ino yelling at the two who were eating at the table. "I told you two to wait till everyone got here! Stop!" Ino ran to the two, Sakura laughed nervously. "Shikamaru… that kid who is a genius… but a procrastinator, and Sasuke… we met before.. right?" Sakura stared at the two.

"Yeh…" Shikamaru replied. Sasuke smirked at her. "Yeah, you know Ino?" He asked. "Yeah, were friends since middle school… you?"

"I met her in math class."

"Sasuke, I guess I forgot to mention, Sakura is older than us, and she's like a sophomore and were all freshmen. So that would explain why we don't see her in any of our classes, and she's a nerd, her and her honor classes… pft."

"Well it's nice to meet you, do you like the school so far?" Sakura asked.

" Huh.. I dunno, school started, I guess it's moderate so far." Sasuke said

"I can't procrastinate… man." Shikamaru sulked. Sakura looked at him awkwardly. "You must really hate studying.. don't you?"

Sakura stared at the water. "I wonder why everyone isn't going in?" Ino stared at the pool. "Why don't you test it?" Sakura stared at everyone else and then stared at Ino, the girl then jumped in, and screamed. Everyone started to panic and rushed at the side of the pool, Sakura came out laughing, and everyone was confused.

"The water's cold." She said.

"Its autumn." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Well thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura walked out of the pool, only to be pushed in again by Sasuke. "Whoops, hand slipped."He said carelessly. Sakura stared at him angrily and grabbed his foot, dragging him along the water. " Sorry, I was just trying to get out. Not."

Sasuke laughed at her. "wow… trying to copy me?" Sakura smirked. "Are you implying for a challenge?" She asked.

Ino stared at the two arguing from the distance. "Wow, they barley know each other and they act like they known each other… aren't I good in making friends for other people?" Shikamaru chuckled at her. "Your giving yourself too much credit. Sakura always had a way in making friends."

Ino stopped and looked at him. "You're sounding too corny man."

Sakura walked into the Jacuzzi and relaxed. "Much warmer…" Ino and the others dropped in, Sasuke grabbed her from behind, and so did Shikamaru. "Sorry but I was forced to."Shikamaru said. "I'm not really done with you." Sasuke said. The two carried Sakura and threw her to the cold pool.

"Holy mother fucking ass-"

Ino panicked. "Sakura language! My family is right there!" Sakura stared at the back then glared at the two guys. "I hate you two."

Sakura walked back, but Sasuke grabbed her again. "I'm sorry, can I hear that again?" Sakura saw through the plan the backed up, and then sat on the chair. "You can't throw me now if I'm attached to the chair. Sasuke, and the other guys stared at Sakura. "Grab the chair too." Said the other one.

"Eh?" Sakura was dumbstrucked. She then turned to see, Sasuke grabbing her arms, Shikamaru grabbing the corner of the chair, and two other guys had the other half. "What the, Ino, do something!" Sakura started to panicked.

"And what? See you not keeping your cool and panic like hell? Nope." Ino taunted

"I dislike you guys."

"I know you love us."

Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Boom

Sakura and the chair sank down, Sakura tried to swim up but her leg was caught in the straps. Sakura started to squirm… slowly losing her breath.

"Repeating memories… again…"

.

.

"_C'mon Sakura, do it!" her brother chanted. Sakura stared at the slide. "But the rules… it said no standing on the slide."_

"_Don't worry, I'll catch you!" Sakura closed her eyes and slid down… her brother missed her, Sakura hit her head, crimson blood fell on her face. The girl slowly lost conciseness and fell down to the pool._

.

.

Ino looked at the water. "I don't think she coming back up." Sasuke laughed. "She has to get up for air."

"No I'm serious, look down and you'll see she can't get up, or try… something is preventing her to do it." Sasuke looked down. "Aw, Shit."

Sasuke swam down and got Sakura, pulling her up to the surface, Shikamaru rushed to them and pulled them up. "Sakura, you okay.. I'm sorry—"

Sakura poked his forehead. "I hate it when people apologize to me, Its okay I'm fine Sasuke, I've been In tougher situations." Ino nodded. "Tougher situations?" he said. "When I first known Sakura she collapsed of heart stroke." Ino said. "She scared the fuck out of me, I feel bad for a girl who I known for a short while has so many problems…"

"Psh I'm not gonna die man geez, nothing terrible will happen this school year I promise." Sakura said. Ino glared at Sakura. "You're always positive and calm in the most terrible or dramatic situations, I don't know how you can manage that."

"Cause' she is unique…" Sasuke shut his mouth. Ino and Sakura smiled at him. "Hey Sakura…. Remember that letter you have, you think you found out yet?" Sakura chuckled.

"It was you!"

Sasuke twitched then stood up, still carrying Sakura. "Hey what are you—"

Sasuke threw her to the pool again. "Argh why?" he yelled. Ino laughed at Sasuke. "Your too predictable, corny, cliché…etc." Ino told him.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at her web cam and laughed. "Wow, Iwagakure sounds fun Naruto, the school is a magnet school after all." Naruto laughed. "But you and Hinata just had to go to to freaking smart ass school." "The school is fun I guess…" Hinata said. Sakura looked at Suigestu's screen. "So Suigestu, how's Kirigakure? The place is pretty far isn't it?" Suigestu looked at Naruto and Sakura nervously. "Well the school here is terrible, so may riots ad stuff." Sakura laughed at Suigestu. "Serves you right for leaving us!" "The school ghetto I swear!" "Hey can we just chat in this?" Hinata asked. "Uhh, I gotta go now bye!" Suigestu said.<p>

_H. Sakura is the moderator of this chatroom._

_H. Sakura has entered chatroom _

_U. Naruto has entered chatroom_

_H. Hinata entered chatroom_

Sakura: So Naruto how's life? Konoha is interesting but I'm bored here. :/

Naruto: I heard you got letters from someone. LOL

Sakura: yeah I know who he is now.

_U. Sasuke has entered chatroom_

Sasuke: Sakura? How do you know Naruto? O_o

Naruto: oh hey! Whats up Sasuke? Sorry… Me and Sakura are friends since Elementary school, we were like best friends.

Hinata: We were? We still are! D;

Naruto: My bad… sorry…

Sakura: Sasuke, how did you meet Naruto? I'm curious

Naruto: ISN'T THIS A COINCEDENCE?

Sasuke: We meet at the Konoha library, when I was doing a project. x)

Sakura: I'm shocked beyond belief…. =_=

Sasuke: Sakura you should o there after school, he's occasionally there… ;)

_U. Sasuke has left chatroom_

_Y. Ino has entered chatroom._

Ino: Naruto! I miss you man! I hear your going out with Sakura! :3

Naruto: What the FUCK?

Hinata: Naruto… Sakura together?

Sakura: Ino… we are NOT. Man I gave a vow to remain SINGLE! :D

Hinata: yeah! :D

Ino: PSH, you are gonna break that vow I SWEAR!

_H. Hinata left chatroom_

_H. Sakura has left chatroom_

_Y. Ino has left chatroom_

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked up to Sasuke and removed his glasses. "Hey what the.." "How the heck do you know Naruto?" Sakura warned him. "How do you know Naruto?"<p>

Sakura stared at him awkwardly. "Did you just flipped my words to me?" Sasuke laughed at her. "I met Naruto recently, from what he tells me, you two are child hood friends… I want to know how you both met.." Sakura stopped, then looked down.

Sakura smiled sadly. "Years ago.. when I was 6…"

.

_Sakura stared at the room door. "ameeee, I gots lawts in the firwt day.." She walked inside the class, and stared at everyone who was just staring at her. The teacher stared at her too. A blonde hair kid walked up to her and waved to her. "Hi my names NARUTO!" He said joyfully. Sakura flinched at him the turned around, as a result she accidentally punched him._

_Naruto whinned in pain. "Owwwieee." Sakura laughed at him. "Your funny."_

_Then in third grade…._

"_Hinata this is Naruto, the boy I keep talking to." Hinata waved at Naruto then took a few steps back. Naruto leaned towards Sakura. "She's not much of a talker, isn't she?"_

_Sixth grade…_

_Naruto raised his hand. "Miss I ain't have anymore paper." The teacher stared at him. "Seriously, did you just say that?" Naruto stared at Sakura. "Did I do something?" _

"_Naruto it's do you have any more paper? Have a grammar check." Sakura said._

_._

"_Naruto, what time it is?" Sakura asked. Naruto smirked at her. "I believe it's time to have your grammar check." Sakura caught her mistake. "Seriously what time it—I mean what time is it?"_

_Eighth grade…._

"_Naruto seriously?" Sakura glared at him. "Umm say wha?" Naruto backed away. "Your DATING Hinata?Your bestfriend , my bestfriend, My sister!" Hinata laughed nervously. "I told you she flip out Naruto."_

_Sakura turned around. "I feel like a third wheel. And that I'm gonna cockblock you guys cause you two are my best friends. I approve. But don't do anything stupid to her got it?" Sakura warned Naruto._

_Weeks Later_

"_What?" Sakura looked at the two confused. "We broke up."Hinata said. "Why?" "Cause it would be awkward for you…" Naruto trailed off. Sakura looked at Hinata. 'Something is wrong here.' She tought._

_._

"_Promise me, Naruto, Suigestu, that none of you will ever change, that we will always stick together, just like how we were in elementary, I don't want all of us to fall apart like now, in middle school, we barley talk to each other now, Promise me."_

_Naruto and Suigestu laughed at Sakura. "Always have something big to say to us, Huh Sak?" Naruto._

"_Even though we live just across the street, not seeing you guys will seem like years…."_

_._

"And I spent most of my life with him, we were like best friends, we were in the same classes every year, and Hinata only during 3rd grade." Sakura told Sasuke. " I met Hinata and Naruto together. They both look cute together. But I think you do have some chemical reaction with him—"

"Fucking Damn it Sasuke were only best friends!" Sakura yelled at him. "I don't even see him that much and after he broke up with Hinata everything so so distant between us… him and Hinata…." Sakura said. Sasuke frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"Save it." Sakura left the hall way.

Sasuke punched the wall. "I didn't mean it." Ino looked at Sakura leaving. "Did you mention Naruto and her?" She asked. "Yeah."

"You are an idiot. Everything became so strained between the three since that event, they barley hung out. When Naruto dumped Hinata, he wanted to save his friendship with Sakura cause knowing if he continued it, Sakura would be in the way, and Hinata really liked Naruto and cares for Sakura, they did what they did. But everything got soo rocky, Naruto would only talk to Sakura and if Hinata comes he would walk away, and if Hinata tries to talk to her, Naruto would pull Hinata away from her and call her annoying." Ino explained.

Sasuke looked down. "I'm so insensitive…"

Sakura walked past Ino, ignoring her calls then bumped into Sasuke. "Hey." Sasuke waved back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sakura stared at him blankly. "You're in my way." Sakura attempted to leave but Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Sasuke, please let go." Sasuke refused to, the teen struggled then Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder then attempted to hug her. "Please Sakura, I'm very sorry." Sakura stopped squirming then looked up to him. She saw the sadness and regret in his eyes. Sakura sighed. "You're tall for a 15 year old." Sakura poked his forehead again. Sasuke slowly smiled. "Your very short too… shorty." Sakura pouted at him. "I'm not short, I'm like 5'4." Sasuke laughed. "But I'm 6'0"

"Then you're just freaking tall."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Yeah I got an invite to the mall hangout." Sakura said. Hinata laughed. "Wow, Sasuke is almost here. He texted saying that he'll be late. About 40 minutes he didn't know he'd be late."<p>

"That's a fail." Sakura said. "Well I'm here now aren't i?" Sasuke said behind the two. Sakura twitched. "Your already late by an hour." Sakura deadpanned. "Psh I'm here aren't i?" Sakura puffed her cheeks. "Whatever don't be so smart!" Hinata laughed nervously in the background. "Um, its nice to know you two are well aqquainted." She said. "Oh Hinata sorry, I guess your left out on this huh? haha. Sakura placed her hands in her pokets… then noticed something else. Sasukes hands are in her pockets as well.

"Um Excuse me Uchiha, your hands belong elsewhere." Sasuke smirked. "Didn't know your perverted." He teased. Sakura blushed slightly. "Hey what… Man fuck you!" she yelled. "What time?" He said. "Inconsiderate asshole." She muttered. Sasuke hugged her. "Psh shortie…" Hinata stood there nervously looking at the two arguing.

Sakura brought a tray of food. "Here Hinata, man I'm starving—hey Sasuke you want to eat some?" The girl asked, the Uchiha nodded no so Sakura shrugged and started to eat. "Hey Hinata… Remember the good old days?" Hinata nodded. "I miss them." She said in a sad tone. "What was once so close, has now gotten far… no I can't think about that. I know someday we WILL be together again. Me, Naruto, Suigestu, and you. Just like before…" Sakura continued. "I'm ranting aren't i?" Sakura stopped when she noticed her food is gone she turned to the side and saw Sasuke look away and saw food.

"Gee, I thought you said your not hungry?" Sasuke looked at Sakura awkwardly. "I'm not."

"Then why did u eat all my food?""

" Don't you have money?" he pointed at the wallet. Sakura opened her wallet ad took out some dollar bills. Sasuke looked at her stoked. "What the hell?" Sasuke pointed at all the money Sakura had. "What? My family is wealthy… jeez-" Sasuke snatched the wallet and looked at her wallet. "65 dollars, 2 credit cards, a banking book that has $1265… golden club members… what?" Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Your that high classed?" Sakura nodded. "I used to attend private school.. I dropped out cause I moved her in Konoha. So I have a fancy lifestyle. "Then how come you don't act like one?"

"I don't like to give my identity away." Hinata stared at the two argueing. "Um, Sakura, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?" They both looked at her.

"Stop flirting please"

Sakura and Sasuke choked on the last bit of food.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>"Happy Valentines Day!" Sakura smiled at Naruto and Sasuke. "You two are special to me, in a unusual way."Sakura said.<em>

.

.

* * *

><p>"It's been a while, Sak." Sakura turned around. "It's you— Shiro, Yumi." Sakura said. "Yeah, remember, in private school the graduation, you left us without a goodbye, why is that?" Yumi asked. "You know we were looking for you for like 11 years?" Shiro said. "That because you told me you two were moving, so I moved away too." Sakura said. "Look Sakura I know you were hurt because of us, but we are ready to have you back. We asked our principal and he would like you to return." Shiro said. "So here's the envelope with the invitation letter. We would love to have you back." Yumi smiled at her. The two left Sakura alone.<p>

"Return back?" Sakura said.

"_We'll stick together Sakura we promise"_

"But they broke that promise… I'm not sure…" Sakura looked down. "I have to see Ino and Sasuke about this.."

.

.

Sasuke looked at Sakura shocked. "Your old friends, from 11 years ago want's you back?" He said. "At an all girl Fancy prep school?" Ino continued. "But Sak, I'm going to Kumo again this is gonna be epic! Both us the two, going away making these people suffer! Mwaaaa!" Sakura backed away the hid behind Sasuke. Sasuke turned around then pulled her away from everyone.

"Don't do this Sakura." Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Wah?" "Don't. I only met you this year, and your gonna go. Don't go. Your one of my good friends. Please…. Don't. Sakura looked at the side. "But Sasuke, I left them without a goodbye…" "But they ditched you!" he cut off. "Am I really that special to everyone? I'm needed everywhere—"

" Cause You are! Your Sakura!" Everyone yelled. "It wouldn't really be the same without you, you did after all got us together somehow."Shinji said.

"Because of you, I had courage." Shinji said. "Without you, beating me up, insulting me or having my back, I would be hopeless."

"Because of you, I met Hinata and Naruto, it gave me a lot of inspiration to know you and them." Sasuke said.

"I love it when you gave me all of your plushies… and that you cheer me up when I really needed it, you gave me thing and never asked anything in return. But hey it's your choice to stay or go" Ino said

Sakura was shocked. "Did I really…"

"Yes Sakura, you did. You have an effect on all of us." Sasuke said. Sakura looked down. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and put a bracelet on her.

_I love everyone_

Sakura stared at the inscription. " I really don't want to lose another person that's important to me Sakura." Sasuke said. "Sakura still looked at the bracelet inscription. "But i… want—I left them they want me back—but you guys need me here—but I need to move on from them.." Sakura said.

The girl walked a few feet away. "Maybe I shouldn't go if all you guys love me that much, I guess I'll decline the letter. Okay?" Sakura told everyone, then turned around to leave the school. "Guys I'll be seeing you, I have to take care of some business with them."

"Sakura you need some back up." Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm good. This business is personal between the three of us."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "Sakura really is loved huh?" Shinji laughed. Of course she is! She can magically get people together." "Just like how she got me and Sai together!" Ino interrupted. "as I was saying, Sakura she's a kind of person that gets stressed in a lot of things, and gets hurt, but no matter how great the damage is, she is always there smiling."

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura waited by the gates Shiro and Yumi came along, but with more people. "Sakura glad you're here, I told everyone, were happy that you—"<p>

"I'm not coming back here, I have a lot of friends that need me at Konoha." She said. Yumi frowned. "But Sakura, you left us!" Shrio telled at her. "Times like this, you need to move on, I left you guys so you can find more people, not just me. Were all like a puzzle okay? Pieces that can be put together but some will be lost."Sakura said.

"I'm touched that you guys went all the way to find me but, like I said… there are others who need me."

SLAP

Sakura touched her cheek, then stared at them, emotionless. "You changed Sakura. In ways I can hate. You lead us, you were our leader! Konoha changed you."

"No, it's this school that mad you like this. This school turned you guys into a snobbish, rich, demanding kind of people that I don't want to take part of…. Goodbye"

The girl took a few steps then walked off Yumi yelled at her, cursing. "If you walk out Sakura you won't hear from us again."

Sakura left the area, then fell to the ground crying. "I'm sorry…"

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Jugo stared at the fountain outside the library. "Oh, Miss Sakura is back. "Jugo said. Sasuke walked up to her. "How'd it go?"

"…"

Sasuke frowned . "I guess not too well huh?"

"Some things you gain, some you lose." Sakura said. The girl hugged Sasuke. "Thank you, you guys are awesome, you know what to do when I'm down, I love you guys."

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Attempted suicide…. She doesn't want me anymore. I hate my life X_x<em>

Sakura and Hinata stared at the text message. "Karin broke up with him?" Sakura said. "But Sasuke was sooo in love with her… " Sakura said. "We have to talk to him." Hinata said.

.

"Seriously, Sasuke… and Yagura's girlfriend too? Whats with the break ups? Sakura asked Ino. "Yeah look they are right there, they're sitting down." Sakura walked to Sasuke. "Sasuke are you okay?—Are you two drinking?" Sakura looked at the bottle tipped down at the floor. "Her parents… they took her away. She told me she can't be with me… I love her…" Sakura turned to Yagura. "Amichi, her parents found out I'm dating her… if I stop being with her, he going to be sent away…"

"Wow, that's very troubling… " Ino frowned. "Well for Yagura you can still see her in school hour so you can't act like it's the end of the world. And for Sasuke…" Sakura stared at Sasuke emotionless came running in. "Sakura there you are! Have you seen—" The girl turned to see Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry for you. But don't EVER do suicide. Don't. That is unacceptable it is not a way to solve your problems." Hinata warned. "I never seen Hinata this serious before…" Ino said. "Well obviously times like this is very serious."

Sakura sat down beside Sasuke, the girl stared at his eyes then pushed his bangs to see his face. "Times like this… people need to act. Times like this, you're not a kid any more… BUT time like this. You can't stop falling in love." Sakura told him. "Sasuke, I'm sure things will work out for you, okay?" Sakura asked him. The raven stared at Sakura's eyes. He then hugged her. Not letting go. "Thanks…"

Sakura smiled. "I'm like a little sister to you, I will always be there for you." Sasuke looked down to her. "Really?" Sakura nodded. "Sakura…. You wouldn't mind if I go out with you?"

"If it will get your mind off things… sure."

.

_H. Sakura entered chatroom _

_U. Sasuke entered chatroom._

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah whats up? You okay now?

Sasuke: Yeah… um Sakura you remember what I asked you at lunch?

Sakura: Yeah. I do

Sasuke: Can I be your boyfriend?

Sakura: sure.

Sasuke: you said yes? I thought you wouldn't agree.

Sakura: What makes you think that?

Sasuke: I remember you said that you wanted to be single…

Sakura: True, but I guess after meeting you, I really like you….

Sasuke: Really?

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked to Sakura. "So umm… afterschool, you want to go to a restaurant with everyone?" Sakura nodded " sure—" Ino interrupted the two. "Hi Sasuke, I'll be borrowing her for a bit thank you." Ino ran off."<p>

"Ino she's mine!" Sasuke yelled at her.

Ino turned to Sakura. "When I met you, you wanted to be single!" Sakura laughed at Ino. "Ino I'm just giving him a chance—" "Sakura just watchout for yourself, Sasuke I not what you think." Ino said.

"What?" Sakura asked. "Nevermind maybe it's best if you don't know."

Sakura stared at Ino awkwardly then walked back to Sasuke. "What was that about?" he asked. "Ino being Ino, obviously." Sasuke laughed "She threatened you didn't she?" Sakura nodded, Ino walked by and grabbed Sasuke by the ear. "I'm watching you boy, lay a finger on her... better yet hurt her, you will feel a hell of alot of pain where the sun doesn't shine." Ino threaten. "Don't worry about it, she under good care."

Shikamaru walked by along with Neji. "Hey Sasuke, you going to the restaurant after school?" he asked. "Yeah i am... hey do you mind if i bring Sakura along." Shikamar smiled at her. "Yeah, what ever floats your boat."

.

The four walked to a video game shop and stared at the games. Shikamaru stared at the Final Fanasy game. Sasuke glared at him "Shikamaru that game wrecked your life, beacuse of that game you procrastinate! Don't look at it!" he warned. "But hey i never finished the game." he said. "If i get the Official Strategie book-"

"No" Sasuke said. ""That game wrecked you entire grade in 7th no." Sakura stared at the two bickering. "Eh, i am so confused." Sakura stared at the videogames at the Nintendo area. Sasuke and Shikamaru were at the Xbo 360/ Playstation area.

Sasuke then tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "Sakura, have you ever been kissed?" Sakura stared at Sasuke awkwardly. "Huh?" Sasuke nervously laughed. "I mean am i your first boyfriend?" Sakura nodded a no. "No, you're my second. My first one moved away to Otogakure." Sasuke sighed. "I see... have you ever been kissed?" he asked again. "No-"

Sasuke crashed his lips against Sakura, then slowly backed away. Sakura stared at the Uchiha dazed.

"Your first kiss."

Sasuke smiled at Sakura, then suddenly rememberd something. "Ino mentioned something about you having problems, what was it?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "A year ago, i had problems with my lungs... i was sent away, then a few days after, my grandfather died... my mom blamed me entirely. Maybe it was because i was there alone with him..."

Sasuke frowned. " Well as long as if I'm around, you'll never have to go through any of this, okay?" Sakura laughed. "First two days and your already protective." "Well i have to show you a way that I love you."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura entered the chatroom<em>

_Naruto Entered the chatroom_

_Hinata entered the chatroom _

Naruto: tell me your joking..

Sakura: no he asked me out

Hinata: I'm so glad for you two

Naruto: Something bad will happen, I'm sure of it.

Hinata: There is no harm in dating.

Sakura: We kissed already

Naruto: WHA? Sakura… don't man if you and Sasuke break up, you'll make the same mistake Like what me and Hinata did. Just please watch out.

Hinata: What that suppose to mean?

Sakura:…

_Naruto left the chatroom_

_Hinata left the chatroom_

_Uchiha Sasuke has entered chatroom_

Sasuke: Hey

Sakura hiiii!

Sasuke: Sakura can you do me a favor?

Sakura what is it?

Sasuke: I know how much you hate being girly but can I see you like that tomorrow pleaaase?

Sakura: f-fine.. only for you.

.

Sasuke looked at Sakura shocked. Sakura blushed slightly. "Why did you have to force me?" She asked. "Well I… uh.. never seen you wearing short shorts…" Sasuke stuttered. "Well why do you think so?"

"Cause your cute that's why." Sasuke said. Sakura looked away. "HMPTF. I hate looking all frilly and girly. Sakura muttered." I'm not like them. I really hate it." Sasuke laughed. "You are so like Karin… I would love to see that day happen." Sakura turned to the side. Sasuke laughed at her antics. "I love you."

"Love you too!"

.

"If we are alike… same personality and stuff. Wow, I can't really tell if it will end up good or bad…" Sakura said. The two sat down on the lunch benches. "Sit on my lap." Sakura blinked. "Eh?" Sasuke pulled Sakura. "Like this… now I can hug you."

Sakura laughed at Sasuke's antics. "What?" he asked, very confused. "Oh, nothing nothing." She said. "Tell me."

"Nope."

"c'moon"

"No… haha"

Sakura laughed then looked at her friends awing here, the girl just rolled her eyes. Ino the came running in. "Sakura. Come. NOW!" Ino grabbed Sakura out of Sasuke's view. "Hey stop stealing my girl!" Sakura blushed. "No I need her to come with me." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's other arm. "No I want to spend time with her, you always see her every day in class!" Ino pulled Sakura forward. "But now you're taking her away for meee." Sasuke sighed in defeat. "I'm coming along then."

Ino lead the two to the other side of school. Then talked to everyone else. Sakura looked around. "Ino, is this all you brought me for… to accompany you?" Sasuke glared. "You wasted my time." Ino laughed. "All you gonna do is make out with her." Sakura blushed again. " HUH?" Sasuke carried Sakura bridal style. "S-Sasuke put me down!"

.

Sasuke led Sakura to the library. The isolated part. "Hey, shouldn't we head back? It's very creepy to be at the back of the library. Sasuke looked at Sakura plainly. "Your safe with me I promise…" Sakura turned away not facing him. "Sakura look at me." Sakura refused, the Uchiha went to her direction and smiled. No matter what facial expression you have, you always look cute." Sakura finally looked up to him. Sasuke then leaned his face towards her.

"Your safe. Remember that okay? I will never let anything terrible happen to you."

He kissed Sakura again, but this time, it was forceful.

Sakura realized it too late.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke Entered the chatroom<em>

_Sakura entered the chatroom_

Sakura: what do you want Sasuke?

Sasuke: I'm so sorry about earlier—its just that….i can't say it.

Sakura: Say what?

Sasuke that I don't want to…

Sakura: Sasuke. Just Say it. I'll be fine

Sasuke: You know what I was going to say?

Sakura: You behavior… your too predictable.

Sasuke: I'm so sorry. You probably hate me.

Sakura: what of course no! we will always be friends!

Sasuke: Thanks but … I still am in love with her… I though being with you would make me forget her but it reminded me more of her from you.

Sakura: well all I have to say is…. I hope things will work out between you two :D

Sasuke: I love you… Sakura :D

.

.

* * *

><p>A week later<p>

_Sasuke is in a relationship with Marusaki._

_Sasuke is in a relationship with Sakura_

Another…

_Sasuke is in a relationship with Toukura_

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at Sasuke with concern. "You've been dating a lot of girls lately… haven't found the right one?" Sasuke shook his head. Sakura turned her head to the side. "You're having me worried. Every girlfriend you leave, you always come to me." "That's because you are the only one who always accepts me." Sakura smiled. "Silly, l love you. Even if you keep hurting me by going to another person, I still can't help but do so." Sasuke smiled. "Thank you."<p>

.

"_Sakura I'm so sorry… we have to break up again."_

Sakura smiled sadly at the library, walking home. She then spots Kiba Inuzuka. "Hey you're the famous Sakura Haruno! You're the one who was dating Sasuke!" Sakura looked at him confused. "Um, I'm sorry… we broke up…" Kiba looked at her shocked. "So rumors are true. Sasuke always heads for a girl then walks back to you. That's sweet and sad at the same time."he said.

"Well for introductions, my name's Kiba."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura laughed at Sasuke. "Haha, wow begging for food aren't we?" Sasuke scoffed. "I don't want to go to the lunch lines it's too long. I hate waiting… hey why are you still following me?"<p>

"Um, hello we hang out together?" Sasuke stared at Sakura awkwardly then a idea popped up. "You still love me don't you?" Sakura blushed. "What? Huh?" Sakura blurted out nervously. "I do not! You.."

"If you don't love me, say it to me—and frown." Sasuke smiled at Sakura who is panicking slightly. "i—i—don't… lo—" Sakura stuttered the words. "I still can't say it…" Sasuke stared at Sakura, Surprised. "You mean after all I did, breaking up then dating someone, then going back to you… you still love me?"

Sakura was about to reply when Shikamaru, Yagura and Neji came by. "Hey whats up?" Sasuke sighed impatiently. "Can you guys leave I was…."

Sakura left.

"Nevermind." He continued. "Well after school Midori invited us to her place to cool off.. Yagura said."Hey what were you and Sakura doing? Are you flirting with her? If you like her so much why can't you stick with her?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's complicated."

.

Yagura stared at Midori. "Hose? Sure I'm down, it's really hot today." Sakura tagged along with Sasuke. "I can't believe you still love me." Sakura puffed her cheeks. "Shut ittt!" she whined. "But Sasuke aren't you with Toukura?" Sasuke shooked his head. "No not anymore, she broke up with me. She said she only wanted to be friends with me." Yagura nodded. "Ah, so I think I know who his next target is…" Yagura whisperd to Midori."

"Hey Sakura, Midori come on lets change! Here we'll go in greend room to change… guys keep out." Sasuke and Yagura followed. "uh, hey we'll go in too, were both girls." Sakura sared at the two. "Your really degrading yourselves." She said

.

Sakura walked out first, Sasuke choked on the water he was drinking. There Sakura stand in a tanktop and a short short. "Woah, you look so fucking cute like that." He said. Sakura covered her shoulders in embarrass ment. "No, I'm just too damn skinny…" she muttered. Sasuke walked to the girl and hugged her. "Cute and short, no matter what."

"Oh thats very cute are you two together?" Midori's mother came to view. "No m'am we—"

"Yeah were together." Sasuke said. "Again?" Sakura whispered. "I know you still love me." Sakura sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I still do…." She said plainly.

"I still am hopelessly in love with you…" she said. Sasuke looked at her very surprised. Seeinga that her mood had lowered. He put his hand under her chin and raised her head, looking at him. "I still love you too."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura want to see my place, I'm sorta going there afterschool. I don't want to go to the library, the weather is looking bad." He pointed out to the the clouds. "Sure, I'll go…." She said. "He just want to make out with youuuu" Yagura said. "Or maybe 'alone' time." Neji said. "Erm fine just so you can shut up and NOT talk about it, you guys can tag along."<p>

Sakura stared at Sasuke's room. "Wow, you house is very asianish… "Sakura said. "Well I never home all the time so my place is small and empty, and half the time my brother,Itachi is the only one here." I see." Sakura said. Sasuke led everyone to his living room. "Um, Sakura…. Can you follow me? No you guys aren't following or cock blocking." Sasuke dragged Sakura to his room. "Don't forget a condom!" Yagura yelled out. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yagura, wow…." She said. Sasuke laughed lightly.

"Sakura… I need a favor…."

.

Sakura came back, as did Sasuke. "Have fun?" Yagura said. Sasuke scoffed. Sakura sat on one side, Sasuke sat on the other. Yagura then got up and walked away. "Oh heeellll no, you two are gonna make out in front of me, I'm just sitting at the other side." He noticed a slight difference on Sasuke and Sakura. "Sakura, where's you jacket? Sasuke… why are you wearing shorts… you were wearing pants earlier…"

Sakura and Sasuke punched Yagura to the side. "Hey, hey sorry."

.

.

"_After school ends, I'm leaving for boarding school Sasuke…."_

"_So, your leaving me? I'm gonna miss you. Why are you leaving me? Why are all my loved ones going?"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Sakura what do you see in us….?"_

"_A couple, why aren't we in a relationship?"_

"_Sakura, I only date…. I hate serious relationships, cause then I'll get into all this shit."_

"_I see."_

"_Sakura, I'm sorry, I think I need some time off again… I'm so sorry…"_

"_Don't be, I hate it when others apologize, it make me feel bad. … I still love you no matter what, remember, okay? I still love you, no matter what choices you decide to make."_

_._

.

_Sasuke is in a relationship with Karin_

.

_Suigestu? Naruto?_

_We should have a reunion, it's been awhile._

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked to the library, and Saw Suigestu and Sasuke talking. "Suigestu, it's very awesome that we back huh?" Sakura smirked. "Together again at last!" Naruto yelled. Sakura punched the two guys, Sasuke looked at her in terror. "You two… deserve that for leaving me and Hinata!" she said. "And that the fact that you two went to different schools!" Suigestu went to Naruto's side. "Hey, I think she mad." "Well your pointing out the obvious—" Sakura pushed the two by the fountain. "haha, I still love doing this." Suigestu looked up. "Man, I thought you'd change… your still that demon from years ago." "Suigestu, c'mon this is Sakura, you'd think she stop being evil?" Naruto said. Sakura laughed from the distance. "Still arguing after all this times."<p>

"Duh! Together again at last!" Naruto said.

.

.

_Sasuke is in a relationship with Sakura_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Konoha 75 year anniversary carnival fun. Hey sounds nice." Sakura said, walking in the carnival stands. "Everyone will be arriving soon, Sasuke will be late, so I guess I'll be walking." Sakura talked to herself then looked at her phone. "Hey Sakura over here!" Sakura turned to see Neji, Ino, Kiba, Yagura and Shikamaru waving at her. " Sakura, you're here, were's Sasuke?" Neji asked. "Hm, he's at the library doing some practice for school he won't be here till later."<p>

Sasuke came in, then saw Sakura waving at him. "Hey I thought you'd never come!" Sakura said. "Sorry for the wait, but at least I get to see you again.—" Sasuke looked at everyone in the group who just looked at him in awe. "Um, let's just go into the rides." He said.

"_Had any fun?"_

"_Haha, I'm fine…"_

"_You're scared of a rollercoaster?"_

"_ye—yeah… I am…"_

"_Do you want me to hold your hand?"_

Sakura looked at the 'haunted house'." Fake, at least it can pass time." Sasuke said. The two sat in the coaster seat then went into a pitch black room. The girl suddenly felt some weight ,Sakura turned to see Sasuke asleep on her shoulder. The girl coulden't help but laugh.

The two walked together and looked at everyone having fun. "Hey, Sasuke! Me and Neji are going to the Kamikazi! You wanna join?" Shikamaru asked. "Yeah, hey Sak, do you mind going with Yagura? I'm going to some other rides." Sakura nodded. "Yeah sure, I'll be with him, have fun!"

_Fireworks are starting at eight._

Sakura sat in a chair with Yagura and Ino. Sasuke and everyone came to view. "Sorry I didn't have any time with you, I feel bad." Sakura poked his forehead. "Na, its okay, I had fun, I went on a ferris wheel. And I saw you having fun… and it's not really hard to find you and that hairstyle." She teased. "You went on a ferris wheel? Man I wish I could of gone with you now—"

"Hey, you two ain't doing a thing when I'm around!"

The couple turned to see Naruto pointing at Sasuke. "I came I time of the fireworks, cool." He said. "Fireworks are startin in 5 minute right?" Sasuke hugged her, "Yeah—" Naruto looked at the two. "I know you two will kill me, but I love you two!" he squished himself in the middle. Sakura punched him and Sasuke pushed him away.

"Hey the fireworks is starting."

Sakura looked at the firewors. Sasuke smiled at her.

"The fireworks are beautiful, but so are you, can you teach them to be like you?"

.

.

_I love you… what does it mean?_

_It means affection._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday!"<p>

Sakura laughed at Everyone. "Thanks…" she smiled at everyone. "Hey Sakura I know you hate to celebrate your birthday but here!" Ino gave Sakura a plushie. "Aww, thank Ino." Others gave Sakura a plushie as well. Sakura laughed. "Wow, a lot of you know I love cute things." Sasuke watched in the background. Sakura took notice and walked towards him. "Hey." She smiled. Sasuke smirked. "Whats up?" "The sky!" Sakura said. "Happy birthday…" he waved out a bracelet.

_Sakura&Sasuke _

Sakura stared at the braclet. "Oh my gosh.. you didn't have to spend so much money on this, it must cost a fortune." She looked at the diamond embroilments. "Na, having it with you, it will always be a fortune." Sakura laughed, Sasuke frowned. "What?"

"I didn't say anything." She teased.

.

Sakura looked at the plushie Ino gave her. Sasuke took it. "Wow, I never would of thought that you love.. cute things." he looked at Sakura. "But nothing is as cute as you." He leaned to kiss her on the lips. Sakura pouted. "Many people say I'm cute…"

"But do many people kiss you like me?" Sakura blushed. "Erm no?" Sasuke laughed lightly. "Your 17 right?—well I guess I can kiss you 17 times." Sakura twitched her eyes. "That's too much." Sasuke sighed. "Fine, 17 seconds." Sasuke leaned to kiss her again but then Kiba came. "Hey guys, is it a bad time to cock block you two?" Sasuke glared. "Yes, you perfectly wrecked the moment." Sakura nodded. "Well, Sakura just come well go—" Kiba grabbed her arm. "No, c'mon Sasuke, ever since you two are dating again, your taking her time away from us." Sakura looked at the two arguing.

"Well, she's my girlfriend, obviously I need to be by her side." Kiba stopped tugging her. "Aw, that's so cute..—but I need to talk to her." Kiba leaned down to tell Sakura something. "Be careful, he can get very horny." Sakura blushed a very crimson color. "EH?" She yelled. "Kiba laughed the walked away. "What did he tell you? Sakura shooked her head nervously. "haha, nothing?" She said in a panicked tone. "C'mon, you can tell me, I won't say a thing." Sakura still nodded her head. "Um, nooo" Sakura backed away, Sasuke tugged her hand towards him. "Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him nervously, he leaned to kiss her in the lips once more. "Mppfth." Sakura tried to talk, but no avail.

17 seconds. He then backed away to normal distance. They both then sat down. Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, Sasuke did the same. "You gonna tell me now?" Sakura shook her head. The uchiha sighed in defeat. He raied his hand and formed a half heart. "Half heart looks weird." Sakura did another half heart and conneted hers with his. Sasuke laughed. "That's cute… I gave you a crappy present." Sakura looked at Sasuke. "No, I love it. Cause unlike everyones, I can wear yours everyday."

"Happy birthday."

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura, and Hinata walked to the town center to hang out. Kiba, Neji and Sasuke tagged along. "Aww, you two are so cute together." Kiba said. Sakura and Sasuke ignored what he said and continued to talk. "I did not asked them to come along." Sakura laughed. "Why? You want to us to be together alone that bad?" Sakura teased. "Sakura how many times did everyone cock block us?" Sakura did not answer. "My point exactly." He then spotted a pink flower, he picked it off and gave the flower to her.<p>

"Here, a flower to match your beautiful face." Kiba awed. Sakura snapped out of that moment… so did Sasuke. "Kiba, did you really have to wreck that moment?"

Hinata looked at her phone. "4:30… Hey guys I need to practice…" Hinata turned around and left. Sasuke looked at her leaving. "We just got here… Sakura can you wait a moment. I'm gonna catch up with her." Sasuke ran after Hinata. Sakura looked confused. "Hey Sakura, don't you find that weird?" Neji asked.

"No, Sasuke always helps Hinata…. I don't find anything suspicious…"

"Sakura, remember, this is Sasuke we are talking about. He like broke up with you a lot remember?" Kiba said. "He might be cheating on you." "Hinata's my best friend, I trust her."

"But what if Hinata doesn't say a word?" "No she tells me everything, she my sista!" she said.

"Hey Sakura, I saw your boyfriend and your bestfriend make out." A person yelled. "He's not! I trust him and Hinata! You guys are just messing with my head…. ARG! I'm so fucking confused!" she yelled out.

"Sakura pleas trust us, not him, not her." Kiba said. Sakura backed away. "No… I known Hinata since I was 8. I tell her everything. She tells me everything. Same with Sasuke. I known him under a year, and I trust him… your lying!"

Hinata retured so did Sasuke. It is 6 o'clock."Hey Sakura…" Hinat said. Sasuke hugged Sakura. "Sorry I'm late and didn't spend enough time with you." Sakura gave him a reassuring smile. "It's okay."

Yagura walked in with another girl. "Hi, my name Murasaki." Sakura looked at the girl. "Hi." Sakura was about to greet her when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her. "Hm?" Sakura looked at Sakura, confused. "I feel bad… Sasuke said. "Why, what wrong?"

"I didn't spend time with you at all." "Well I see you every day, that's all that matters." The two hugged, Hinata was talking to Kiba and Murasaki when Yagura sudden'y yelled out something. "WOOOOO! LIVE ACTION!" the three turned to Sasuke and Sakura's direction. "Sasuke get off of Sakura!" thw two weren't responding. "Sasuke! Sakura! You two promised that you wouldn't do any of this!" Hinata said. Kiba went between the two making out. "Is this a bad time to cock block?" Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and glared at Kiba. "Dude, stop… we were getting so into it… well maybe Sakura was—" Sakura elbowed Sasuke. "Oww… love you too."

Yagura laughed. "It's like watching live action porn." Sasuke scoffed. "Why would Sakura need porn when she has me?" Sakura thew her shoes at Sasuke and at Yagura. "pft…" Sakura mumbled.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked around the library along with Sasuke. Everyone was sitting there, playing cards. Finals were around, and everyone is here relaxing. Something caught Sasuke's eyes.<p>

"Karin?"

The girl with red hair turned to see him and Sakura together. The two quickly let go of their hands. Karin the started to run towards Sasuke. "I missed you…" Karin said. "…" Sasuke couldn't come up with word to tell her. "I'll leave you two to talk." Sakura told the two, then left to Kiba and Ino.

"So this is the mysterious Karin… Sasuke's ex girl friend." Kiba said. Ino noticed something. "Sasuke wasn't joking when he said Sakura has a resemblance to her. They are short, their dress alike and they have no boobs!" Sakura glared at Ino. "HEY!" "Aren't you jealous Sakura? I mean, Sasuke is talking to her.." "So? They need the time to get together, Sasuke hasn't seen her in months." Kiba ignored what she said. "It's okay to be jealous."

Sasuke waved for Sakura to come. Sakura walked to the two. "Um, hey…" Sakura waved at her. "mnm, Hi." She waved back. The two stood there at the same pose. "This is awkward…" "I agree." Karin said. "Um Karin, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "I came here to see you and I was curious to meet Sakura, the girl you kept on talking about." She pointed to Sakura.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sakura looked at Sasuke and Murasaki talking. "Hey Sasuke." Sasuke waved at Sakura and continued talking to Murasaki. The girl walked away, with Sasuke not even knowing she had left. Then he realized, she's gone.<em>

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey girly, ummm Idk how else to tell u and if I tell u Monday it might b too late but Sasuke told me to tell u he cannot date you anymore... I'm really sry girly. But he talked to me he sounded really<em>_ sad... Pls don't ask ?'s to Sasuke.."_

Sakura stared at the text message and dropped her phone. She started to cry a lot. The girl reached for the knife that was laid out on her study table and cut a slit on her wrist. "Why?" she wiped off the crimson blood and put bandages on it.

"_It's you choice, Sasuke… whatever makes you happy, I'll still be here for you." Sakura texted._

"_sakura, please… let me explain. It's not me that sent Hinata that text." He texted._

Sakura did not respond.

.

Sakura walked to school, alone. "Hey Sak—" Ino didn't finish her sentence. She saw all the bandages soaked in blood, around her. "Woah what happen?" Ino asked. "A lot of thing… thing that I WILL not say." She said bitterly. Sasuke walked by and saw Sakura's damage. "Saku—" Sakura walked past him. Sasuke slapped himself. Ino glared at the Uchiha. "Sasuk what did you do? I never seen Sakura THIS DEPRESSED in a long freaking time!" she yelled. Sasuke ignored Ino and ran after Sakura. "Sakura wait!" the girl stopped walking and turned around toward Sasuke before going into class. "What?" she snapped. Sasuke backed up a few steps then walked to her. He handed her a letter.

"Read it when you get to class okay?" he said. Sakura looked at the letter then looked at him. "Okay…" she said. Sasuke hugged her then ran off to class. When the girl sat on her desk she opened the letter.

_I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you for the past days… it's just that I was so afraid that you'd leave me and I'd be depressed or the other way around.I think I don't like you…_

Sakura felt tears on her face rolling down.

… _But I do care for you a lot. I don't know how to say but, i.. THINK I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU. I don't know what you'll say after this but, can you please give me another chance?"_

Sakura walked out of her class and saw Sasuke and Hinata talking. Sasuke noticed Sakura coming and walked towards her. "Did you read the letter?" the girl nodded. "So will you please give me another chance?" he asked. "Sakura smiled lightly. "Yes, I will."

"I love you."

Kiba walked by and saw Sakura and Sasuke holding hands. He furiously grabbed her hands away from Sasuke. "Sakura. You. Me. Alone. Talk." He said, then walked away. Sasuke glared at Kiba from the distance.

"You broke up with him your back…. Ehat the hell is wrong with you?" Sakura frowned. "I love him! You can't blame me! I mean you can't control who the hell you're in love with!" "But you have the choice to say yes and no, Sakura you know Sasuke's a player why do you continuously go back with him!" he yelled. "I told you I FUCKIN LOVE HIM!" she yelled. "You and Sasuke… that makes me sick, just get away from him. Sakura I care for you, you're like a sister, but you and Sasuke… your sounding like a sex story. Sakura I need to say this but Sasuke—"

"Stop giving me all this bull shit! Whenever I am happy you somehow ruin it! I love him okay? I don't want your opinion on my love life!" Sakura left kiba.

"Sakura I'm serious! You don't know what Sasuke does!"

Sakura wiped her tears leaking out of her eyes, Sasuke looked at her, "Sakura, what happen?"

"I'll tell you later, lets go, schools almost over."

Sakura walked into Sasuke's house and laid down on his couch. "ugh, I don't know…" Sasuke looked at Sakura, concerned. "Whats wrong?" "Kiba that's what. He's really pissing me off. "

"I see, Kiba gets on my nerves too about you, what did he do this time?"

"He's angry at you for dating me, he's pissed off that you love me, he hates the fact that I'm with you…" "So are you gonna break up with me?" Sakura lifted her head up. "no, of course not, I love you so much, I just hate the words he told me." "Sakura, do you love me?" he asked. "Yes I doo" she said. "Why?"

"I dunno, my heart just tells me to." Sasuke smiled. "Say it."

"I love you soo much, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke kissed her on the lips, and then wrapped his arms around her waist. " Sakura, I have to tell you something." Sakura looked at his onyx eyes. "Remember, when you got my letters and you met me?" Sakura nodded. "Truth is, I really liked you back then." When I saw you talking to the freshmen on the school orientation, your very cute, that I wanted to meet you, but you're in a upper class so I didn't know how to confront you."

"So, you were afraid of being rejected." Sakura stated." Yeah…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke who dragged her to his room. "Sakura can you do something for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

.

Sasuke and Sakura walked to the library, and saw Kiba. "Try to ignore Kiba, Okay? Just don't do what he asks." Kiba smiled at Sakura. "Hey Sakura I still need to talk to you about Sasuke… please just listen."

Sakura looked down. "No Kiba, I'm really fed up with what your saying."

"Sakuraaaa! THIS IS important!" Kiba yelled.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakura I have detention afterschool, I'll be here at the library later okay?"<em>

Sakura walked to the library, and Saw Kiba and Hinata. "Sakura, good your alone, we need to talk, it's about Sasuke." Sakura frowned, then turned around. "I'm not interested." She said in a dark tone."

"Sakura, please." Sakura turned around to see Hinata talking. "Whatever Kiba is trying to tell you, please listen." Sakura sighed in defeat and then walked to the two.

"Sakura remember how I said I'm going to practice?" Sakura nodded. "and how Sasuke tagged along?... the truth is, he make out with me on that day, I'm sorry, I am…. But, I said that I liked him and I said how lucky you are, so then he hugged me, and started—touching me. So we…"

"Sakura, I'm not a virgin." Sakura gasped. "And no no! it not with him I swear! It was with Naruto. I know that's weird but please! Don't do this, don't be with him, knowing what he can do, and that you two are close..—just please don't have sex with him! I learned that mistake, I don't want you to follow it!" she said, tears leaking out . "I don't know what to say but please, trust me and Kiba… not him!"

Sakura felt tears running down her eyes. "And Sakura there more you should know. Remember how he was with Murasaki? He did the same to her too. And the text messages you got? He never wanted to date you in the first place, he just wants you."

"Stop, I've heard enough" Sakura choked out. "Please, leave me alone to think." Hinata cried even more. "Sakura forgive me please!" Sakura looked at Hinata, but cried even more. The pink haired student left the two, alone.

Sakura looked at her refection at the fountain. "Who to trust? " she said. Sasuke walked from behind. "Hey Sakur—whats wrong?" he pointed out at the tears leaked down. "Sasuke… no.. I can't say… but let me just summarize that I don't know who to t—trust." She choked out. "Sasuke looked at her confused. "Do you trust me?" Sakura bit her lip. "Of course I do." She said. Sasuke wiped her tears away. "A pretty girl like you shoulden't cry… okay? He smiled at her. Sakura smiled lightly. "I gotta go home okay?"

.

"_Sakura, I'm not a virgin."_

_He never wanted to date you in the first place, he just wants you."_

"_A pretty girl like you shoulden't cry… okay?"_

Sakura walked home, still thinking about what Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke said. The girl walked across the street, but failed to notice a red car that was about to hit her.

CRASH

.

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Yea, you feeling any better?"_

_No, it's gotten worse._

"_What?"_

"_I got hit by a car"_

"_Oh my god! "Everyone yelled._

"_Sakura where are you?"_

"_Hospi—hospital…"_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata rushed to the hospital room. There Sakura laid down with an arm cast around her arm. "Hey…" she said. Hinata cried and left the room, Kiba left to get her. Sasuke frowned. "I thought your gonna be okay, how did this happen?" Sakura looked down. "Sakura don't scare me like that… i.. you gave me a heart attack—I thought I was gonna lose you." He hugged Sakura, she hugged him back.<p>

"I'm sorry." She said.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your ignoring me lately…."<em>

"_Sakura, sorry, I have a lot of things in my mind."_

_I see, what is it?_

"_Karin… she wants to be back with me."_

"_I see. Do you want to be back with her?"_

"_That's my problem, I love you, but my other half loves her"_

"_Ah, so you're confused of who you're in love with."_

"_Yeah, Sakura what should I do?"_

"_I don't know… it's your choice Sasuke, not mine, do whatever makes you happy."_

"_If I leave you, you'll be sad, I decide to stay, she'll hate me forever. Argh, what should I do? Sakura please tell me!"_

.

"We broke up again… this time, it's final."

.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned her head to the side. "Sasuke… what's up?" "I need help." He said.

"I think I'm in love with someone else. Not Karin."

.

.

.

_Sasuke is in a relationship with Ami_

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Yagura, Sasuke, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru and Kankuro walked around the town center. "Hey is it ain't the famous library freaks, you guys always there, that's very weird. " one said. "Kankuro, you messed with us earlier, our ring master wants to fight you, one on one." Sakura looked at the two groups arguing. "How 'bout a group fight?" Neji said. "No, were at a group disadvantage, Sakura's the only girl here." Kiba said. "Dude, sorry she can't be in, we don't strike that low to hit a chick like her." The student said. "Then we can use Sakura to fight!" Kiba said. "Kiba, this is no time to fuck around."<p>

"Remember, Kankuro got out of the hospital, he sick… and he got himself into a lot of shit, we have to stick up for him." Sasuke said. "And do me a favor, Don't call Sakura a chick. She our group's cutie." He said. Sakura grew more concerned.

"Where we fighting, if here, I'll go." The leader said. "No your stupid, were out in public, we will cause a disturbance." Shikamaru explained. "The how about the back of the town center?" Sai asked. "No good. There are camera's at there."

Everyone heard sirens.

"Library family. Your now so screwed. I called the cops on you." The leader rode on his bike and rode off, along with his biking group"

Kankuro put his head down. "Guys, I'm sorry. I got into some deep shit. And now all of you are in it. If I never would of started it…" Yagura shook his head. "It's that guys fault for wanting to continue." "I just want to beat some sense into his fucking head, that if he messes with someone I know, he'll mess with me. Whats worse is, Sakura is in this mess." He said.

"Sakura doesn't deserve to be in this, she already been through a lot." Sasuke agreed. "Sakura felt touched by the words.

"We got to run man, cops are after us… no, I still want to see that fag, guys split up, well meet at the library later…" Kankuro then looked at Sakura. "Sakura, if you see any danger, run. I value your safety… all of us here, we value our safety…. Now go!" Sakura took a few steps back then walked off. She turned around and looks at everyone. "Please, be careful." She said. "Sakura, go to Ami, make sure they haven't got to her." Sasuke said. "I mean you're good in defense, protect her." He said. "I will."

.

Sakura ran to Ami, who is sitting a the library benches. "Sakura, where's Sasuke?" she asked. "He told me to see you, he's sorta busy with something." "I see, Sakura I'm sorry… I didn't know you were with him! If I knew, I woul—"

"Sasuke really love you. I mean, he talks to me about you a lot. It's very cute." Ami blushed, Sakura smiled at that. "Everone says I'm stupid because they say he's a player, and that I will end up hurt."

"Yeah, I've been through that. Don't do what they say. Follow you heart, not by what every one says. And, truth is, I'm over him, I don't see him as a lover I see him as a brother. – Ami go on with Sasuke, I never seen him happy for months, and one more thing… you did something I failed to do."

"You changed him." Sakura said.

Ami felt tears go down her eyes. "Thank you."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura talked in the library fountain. "So if you need help with Ami, talk to me okay?" Sakura said. "Than—" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and ran off. "Hey what—" Sakura didn't finish her sentence when she saw Karin walking. "Sasuke?"Karin said. Sakura turned to see the Uchiha gone. The girl walked to Sakura. "Why does he hate me, and why does he care for you!" Sakura looked at the girl, confused. "What? I don't get it."<p>

"Because of you, he hates me!"

SLAP

Sakura fell to the side and touched her cheek. "Aw, man what with people slaping me?" Karin glared. "You're not even taking this seriously!" she yelled

She slapped her again,

Again…

"Why aren't you fighting back?"

Again…

Til Sasuke came and Stopped her.

"Karin, leave, I told you, I'm through with you."

.

.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Sasuke!" Sakura and Suigestu laughed at Sasuke's terrible mood. "C'mon Sasuke, I don't see why you hate your birthday." Ino said. "I have certain reasons, and I am not saying… the only one who does know is Sakura, and she better not say a thing."<p>

"Pftt, no worries, every secret people tell me are never spoken out, I'm a safe lock."Sakura said. "Just exactly how many do you know?" Sasuke asked. "Everyone's, I'm that reliable." Sasuke looked at his wallet and faced palmed. "Man I'm stupid." Saklura tilted her head to the side. "Hm, why what up?" "I forgot money for the movies." Sakura took out her wallet and handed some money to him. "Here , I hafta go soon so bye!" she said,smiling, then walked away.

"Wait!"

Sakura turned around and saw the Uchiha running towards her. He then hugged her.

"Thank you for everything… _I still love you_…."he whispered the last part.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at Sasuke and smiled. "You should go, Ami is waitng." Sasuke frowned. You sure, lately you look down." He said. Sakura laughed lightly. "Naw, I'm not. Go on… <em>I love you<em>…" She whispered the last part. Sasuke didn't hear it. "Well, if you say so, I'll go… but no matter what, you're always on my mind_… cutie_." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke left Sakura, and afterwards, everyone came. Sakura turned around. "Sakura you okay?" Kiba asked.

"Seeing Sasuke, and everyone happy… that's all that matters. Funny how thing turned out. When your young you didn't have to worry about a thing, but now that your older, the problems begin with your friends, family, school, home… when will it end? I wish life can be like it was when we were young."

Everyone stared at Sakura sadly. Kiba patted her on the shoulder. "So Sakura what now?"

"We move forward."

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes it's had to move on, but we have to…<em>

_Suspense, Rape, Drama, Heartbreak, Fights, Friends, Those fun times…._

…_. All in a year's worth in High School_

_._

_Beginnings are fun but, till the end it's dramatic_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** you gotta love my high school huh? -_-


	4. 004

ShadowDarknessCherryBlossom

**A/ N: A** Continuation af Broken circle, based on events on my school. Enjoy!

**Dedication to:** LightAngelTsubaki, Nice girl 15, Mistressinwaiting And MedusaTheWithHunter. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Summary:**_ She was going to go, but he couldn't find the strength to let her go._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>004: Broken Circle(2)<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_"When high school ends, i'm heading to boarding school."_

_"why?"_

_"Because...It too painful to be here."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared at Sasuke and everyone smiling and laughing from behind. June had finally came, she was going to leave soon. But she didn't want to remind anyone of her fateful departure. They would be sad, and she would be so heartbroken. Sakura looked at the bracelet Sasuke had given her.<p>

It was still on her, even though they aren't together no more.

'Sasuke and Sakura.'

_"Why do you still have that?"_

_"it will always have a memory of both of us, my sign of friendship."_

Funny thing is, she also had the one Hinata and Naruto had given her.

_"Hinata, look i still have it after 6 years."_

_-gasp- "You kept it? me an Naruto's- our broke you still-"_

_"Were best friends, i never want to lose anything, even the tiniest of things."_

"_Sakura, I lost mines."_

"_Well I guess so, it is after all 6 years."_

"_You really are a great friend for keeping it."_

Sakura shook her head. No she had to do this… did she really wanted to leave? So many things had happen in a year, so many things Sakura wanted to remember. So many things she wanted to forget. It was a huge impact on her. "Shioku? Kuroma? I made my decision. I am returning back."

The two girls stared blankly. "What—What changed your mind." A bitter laugh was heard. "The drama I have from my school. I Want to run away from it all."

"I see."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was with Ami smiling. Everyone on the other hand, was frowning, Sakura's little disappearance wasn't bothering her, the fact that it look like Sasuke didn't care struck a nerve on them. Yagura then grabbed Sasuke.<p>

"The hell—" Yagura cut him off. "Ami I'm sorry, we have to talk to him." Yagura walked with Shikamaru, Neji and Kankuro, leading to a small deserted part in school. "What the hell is wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"The fact that Sakura is going to leave us. Does that effect you?" Neji asked.

"It her decision, I can't stop her from what she want to do."

"Thats bull." Kankuro muttered.

"Sakura was more than a friend to us, she was always here for us, no matter what the danger. And yet we can't return the favor to her, and now she's going." Shikamaru continued. "Especially since you broke her apart for 4 times, and still was with you, the fact that she was by your side—"

" It's her decision."

"And her decision isn't affecting you at all?"

There was a silence filled in the air. No taking it anymore, Yagura motioned his hands for everyone to leave. "We'll be there for her, when the time comes. I really don't know about you." Sasuke slumped down a wall and placed his hands on his head. "You're making my life worse." Sasuke watched Ami from the distance, she was running to a girl.

It was Sakura.

He sat there and saw the two talking, then saw Ami pouting and Sakura laughing. Mor people cam in and blocked his view.

"_Ami?"_

"_H-hai?"_

"_How do you know Sakura?"_

"_Oh—were friends in 7__th__ grade, we were art partners, she really is a good friend,I hear she was moving away. I don't want her too. She gave me a lot f advice."_

"_Sakura gets along with everyone."_

"_Everyone adores her."_

Even Ami would know her that well too.

"Noo don't move!" Ami placed her head down in a respective like manner. Sakura nervously waved her hands. "Umm, don't do that—its umm—okay? But I really have to go."

Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura. "When's your departure?"

"Two days." Sakura said. Everyone stopped talking and focused at her. "That's too soon." Sakura looked down. "There's no way I can extend the time. That's all they gave me." Yagura patted her head. "Well make your final two days worth it."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Everyone, We have to avoid Kiba."<em>

"_Why?"_

"_He's the reason for everything I found out. The reason I am in fights, why Sasuke keeps braking up with Sakura everything. He was behind it."_

"_So what do we do?"_

"_Avoid him. And if he askes you, make something up, we all know his loud mouth, he'' rage about this."_

"_I thought he'd change so we welcome him back but he's not."_

.

.

.

"_Um, Kiba want me to talk."_

"_Hinata your siding with him?"_

"_Sakura..."_

"_From what everyone tells me, Kiba I a bad person. And I guess it is so. Using another person to talk for him while he's off. That's low."_

.

_._

"_Sakura hey, I need to talk to you."_

"_Kiba—I don't want to be around you anymore…"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Day left.<strong>

5

4

3

2

1

"SUMMER! VACATION…. HELL YA!"

"Another pool party?" Sakura asked. "Duh? I'm leaving too. I though maybe we can do like what happen in the beginning." Sakura smirked. "Then I don't want a repeat of what happened." She turned to Sasuke who look like he wasn't enjoying the time. "Sasuke? You okay?"

"I'm fine." He snapped back.

Sakura taken aback. "You don't seem so." She thought. Shinji tapped her. "Hey lets jump into the pool." He said. "I am in—" her sad expression changed to a jumpy one. Sakura removed her jacket and everyone gasped at her. "HoLy!" Sakura was wearing a bikini. "Woah there…." Shikamaru said. Sasuke looked up. 'cute….' He thought. The two ran to the pool ten Sakura stopped, but Shinji kept going. "Have a nice freeze." Sakura retorted the walked around. Shinji turned and felt the impact. The water was beyond cold.

"Why does it feel like Antarctica?" Sakura laughed at him. "That's—"

She turned to Yagura. "Hey can you throw me in the pool, It'll be the last time I can do this with everyone."

Sasuke looked at Sakura talking in the back. Nei looked at him. "Go to her. You might not see her again. She's trying to live it out before her final turn." Sasuke shook his head. "I'll just wreck it for her—I got do something." The Uchiha left the pool side and grabbed his phone.

Ino looked at everyone and then looked at her watch. "Um everyone, I have to go, don't worry I'll be back. I have to go to my doctor appointment."

"Yagura is in charge."

Yagura paused, the suddenly dropped Sakura in the pool. "Wah?" he said. Midori pushed him. "It means you're in charge."

"oh and beware of the retail person. She is scary as hell. Don't make a lot of noise." Ino said then walked away.

_The entire day was filled with laughs._

_Everyone was happy._

_One person however wasn't…._

_But as long as I see everyone all happy._

_It makes me smile._

_And sometime…. Cry._

"Um excuse me. Who invited you here?" A woman asked. Kankuro then open te gate to the fuming woman. "Um our friend, she from the Yamanaka family, she's not here she went to a doctors but she said she'll be back."

"This is private property, if the person is not here, I have authority to call the police."

"But our fri—"

"I don't care. Get out. You have 5 minutes, then I'll call."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at the side walk and looked at the cars passing by half the party left, some stayed. "Sakura call Ino, tell her we got kicked out." Neji said. Sakura looked at Shikamaru, Neji and Yagura. "Eh? Why me?"<p>

"You're the only one who can tolerate her screaming and yelling." Kakuro pointed out. "Fine… "Sakura dialed the numbers and called. "Ino—We got kicked out—no we did not do anything—the retail lady found us—we did tell her that but he she said she'll call t cops. And we jetted out." Sakura put te phne a feet away. "um love you—" She hung up the phone.

"She's pissed."

Sakura saw Sasuke by the curb and joined him. "Hey, what's bothering you?" She satted his shoulder, Sasuke slapped it away. "I don't want to talk about it." Sakura's emerald eyes stopped shinning and dulled. "Okay.."

Sakura the grabbed her phone. "Shiroku? Yeah, I'm here. What? Fine I'm there." Sakura grabbed her yellow bag and made her way out.

"Sakura?"Yahura asked

"Sorry I gotta go like now. Theres a meeting and my time to go is—tomorrow"

"Well have fun then? And call us or visit every now and then…."

"BYESS" Sakura turned and waved at everyone, running off.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke is no longer in a relationship.<p>

_Ami has enter chat_

_Sasuke has enter chat_

_Sakura has enter chat_

_Kiba has enter chat_

Ami: I want to disappear

Sakura: I'm so sorry. (1 like click to see who)

Ami: Thank you, for everything.

Sasuke: Ami, I'm sorry. But it's complicated.

Kiba: If Sasuke's like that, its his loss.

Kiba: And it okay I mean I got kicked out of their group lots of times.

Sasuke: What the hell? The group had nothing to do with this

Kiba: I mean I have be rejected—

Sakura: Kiba your off topic.

Kiba: No I mean if someone is like that I want someone to cheer me up.

Sakura: You still on that subject! Kiba for fuck's sake, Can we all just forget that and move on? Or forgive? This is gonna tear up everyone's relations….. especially mines.

Kiba: I CAN'T okay? I have been hurt by them so many times.

Sakura: I know its hard but….i can't stand seeing everyone like this.

Kiba: so it all come down to who really cared about me

Saskue: SHUT the HELL up! No one wants to be reminded about this, if your gonna be like this, you not grown up, let the past go! And I can care less of what you say to me. The reason why we did all of this was because you started rumors and got all of us into shit. You cause not only the group pain, YOU CAUSED SAKURA'S TOO.

Kiba: It's not shit, its all facts. And I caused Sakura pain. No I was only there for her.

Sasuke: You're the reason I broke up with her.

Sakura:…

_Sakura has logged off._

Ami: Stop fighting please!

Sasuke: Sakura, Ami… im sorry. And Ami? Goodbye for good.

_Saskue has logged off._

_Karin entered chat._

Karin: look even though im not friends with you anymore Sasuke you really should just let this all go that was the past and this is now just if you guys arent friends then your not friends we get that but you dont have to freaken go off on Kibaand yes im standing up for him because at least he' trying to help Ami and you should just listen to Sakura because right now yes you are acting like a child and your being worst than me so just let it go

.

.

.

"_Sakura?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't go… please."_

"_Sasuke—"_

"_I don't want to lose you."_

"_You're not, you just won't see me anymore."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Its okay."_

"_Can you at least visit?"_

"_I'm going for 3 years, its not so bad."_

"_3 years is a long time. To us. To everyone."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura looked at the airport. She then turned back and saw everyone hugging her and saying their goodbyes. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "I always run away from trouble… no?" she thought. "Well this s it." Sakura smiled letting tears fall down. "I really will miss all of you.

"Visit us?" Yagura said.

Sakura laughed. "And maybe we'd all go for ice cream." (1) Yagura laughed. "Yeah, maybe."

"Have fun in high school." Sakura looked at everyone. Naruto who was holding Hinata who was crying. Ino who gave her a sad smile. Shikamaru and Neji who gave her a wave. Suigestu who just smirked and wished her well. Sasuke… who was just distant.

"Flight 209. Japan to U.S. now boarding."

Sakura gave a final smile. "Well this is it." The girl headed of to the terminal and gave a last look. This was probably the last time she'd ever see them again.

Things changed. So much.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned to Sasuke running towards her. "Saskue? Whats—"

He smashed his lips against hers. Sakura widened her eyes, but then returned the kiss.

"I'll miss you… _cutie_.."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why did you go out with me?"<em>

"_Beause when I met you, you're my friend. The day you asked me out… I was shocked. No one ever had the guts to ask me out."_

"_So you gonna get a boyfriend? Soon?"_

"_har, har, har. Nope, I'm gonna stick to my old habbit. Stay single._

"_I'm gonna break that."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You dated me remember? You can't keep that promise."_

"_Well, now I just did."_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"How's the US?"- Sasuke<p>

"It's fun."

"Sakura you ok?"- Yagura

"Yeah Yagura I am."

"Well I'm with Sasuke and we thought we'd give you a call."

"Haha, well your calls are pissing off Kuroma. You guys call me everyday. Like Ino."

"Well we miss you."- Sasuke

Sakura bit her lip.

"So do…i."

_It too painful to talk to them….. when I got her I want to start a new beginning… and want to forget the past… but it finds a way to be in front of me. Why is that?_

"Guys—I'm falling a sleep."

_I feel bad. Bad that I'm not there for them anymore… I love them so much….. I want to let it all go._

"You better get us that ice cream." –Sasuke

"…"

"Sakura?"

_End Call._

_-sob-_

* * *

><p><strong>an: **Just to say that's me. To my friend and all. I am away from them.

(1)- When it's a very sad event I always say that to my friends. It's random but it gets them off topic.

Is the ending sad?


	5. 005

ShadowDarknessCherryBlossom

**A/ N: **haha. Idk what to say.

**Dedication to:** LightAngelTsubaki, Nice girl 15, Mistressinwaiting And MedusaTheWithHunter. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Summary: **Every 500 yearsThere was a girl who fell from the sky. He was sent to kill her but he fell in love with her.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>005: Frozen Skies<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

It's a fairy tale.

There was a girl, who had a spirit full of light, and a heart filled with with purity. She was born in a star. And every 500 years, that star will fall and the girl will rise from her slumber. The girl will then rise up and walk among others. And fill the village with gratitude until she finally goes back to her slumber.

She can use the power of the stars to do anything. And if she uses too much energy she has to return to her slumber. Many people have tried to harness her powers but she had refused. Only the one she fell in love with can obtain the power to do so.

When her star falls she will land on a small shrine. Off a village in Konoha. The Endoresu Shrine.

Because the girl doesn't have a beginning nor does she have an ending

.

.

.

* * *

><p>A blonde stared at the blue sky and looked at the falling comet. "Hey Tsunade, when will she arrive?" He looked at the comet with impatience wanting to meet the girl. "She'll be here soon, don't worry. It's my first time I'll see her too Naruto."<p>

_It's a falling star._

_A falling star…_

_A fallen star._

Konoha was preparing for her arrival the ragged dusty streets were clean. And the town was crowed and filled with people from different countries, taking part of the Cherry Blossom festival. Naruto was still seen on the Hokage Tower still looking at the star falling down. Feeling giddy and excited to meet a entity or to meet a girl filled with beauty, Naruto could not wait to show her the village.

But evil was soon to lurk.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"The star has fallen. It's time to formulate my plan. Sasuke, get the girl and take her ruby necklace. That is her source of power. Take it, and I'll grant you power by extracting it… clear?" A snake had tol him.<p>

"Aa."

"Excellent, now go."

And of course, th other side of the country, Otogakure. Unlike Konoha, the country does not have the bright personality, it rather retains a dark and gloomy one. Oto was the total opposite of Konoha.

Sasuke looked up at the star falling. "It's only a mission." But in the inside. He really did wonder who she was.

The Uchiha picked up his pace, then started to run off. " I will achieve this…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The star was about to crash. Naruto ran to the shrine and waited for hr impact. The star started to dissolve and take a form of a human, sleeping.<p>

And she was…

Absolutly… beautiful.

Her long waist length pink hair. Her white dress adorned with cherry blossom petals for the design. Her bright red shoes. The girl slowly woke up and showed her bright emerald eyes. Looking at her surroundings she turned around and landed gracefully on top of the shrine, cherry blossom petals surrounding her. She tucked her hair back, stilol slightly drowsy and looked at Naruto who was just staring at her.

"Hello." Was all she said.

Before she could of done anything else rogue ninja grabbed the girl and ran for it. She looked at the ninja the punched him. He grabbed his head in pain and let go of her. She started to fall.

That is until someone got her.

She squeezed her eyes shut then looked up to see who had saved her.

A teen with raven hair.

Naruto ran toward the two and waved. "Hey that was brave, thanks for doing that." The girl blinked and looked at the boy. "Thank you."

Sasuke looked at her emerald eyes. It was filled with joy. Something he lacked. She was like the complete opposite of him.

"hn."

The girl stepped on the floor then looked around. "everything changed in the last 5 centuries. Well what can I expect?" she turned to Sauke and Naruto. "Oh, pardon. My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"After my years of slumber, may I please speak to your leader?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Tsunade. You village is very pretty." The girl had said. Tsunade gave her a nervous laugh pleas let's not be this formal." She looked at Sasuke. "So you saved her? Thanks. We are in your gratitude."<p>

"You prepared a festival for me? Why?" she pondered a bit.

"To celebrate your awakening."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>kill her."<em>

"_Kill her."_

Sakura watched the entire village from a cliff. Naruto ran off to tell the new to the villagers and his friend, leaving her and Saskue.

"_kill…"_

Sasuke grabbed his sword and placed it to her back.

"You're not going to do that." She saw his actions.

"What makes you sure of that?"

"You don't want to kill me. I can sense you." He was taken aback.

"Yes I do, I am ordered to do so."

"but do you really want to?"

Sasuke stayed silent. Taking notice of it, Sakura turned around and faced him and placed her hand to his face.

"I know, you're after my necklace." She said, he tone had a trace of bitterness and sadness.

"How did you?-"

"It's obvious. Everyone wants power." She scontinued. "well I cannot do that because in order to gain or do so, you must have a feeling for me, and I must have the same feeling as well."

Sasuke glared at her. "No, I can kill you, I will.."

"How come you haven't yet? You saved me, when you could of just left me there. You do somewhat—"

"Orochimaru, my master wants you."

"But you won't do it. I know you won't"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at the festival the lanes were filled with people and children were playing Sasuke was behind her. That was until a lot of people crowded her.<p>

"Sakura!"

"m'lady."

"Miss Haruno."

Sakura was startle the clutched on to Sasuke and whinned. "Get me out of here, please." Sasuke glared at her then smirked at her behavior. Carrying her with one arm the Uchiha jumped off and left the crowd and landed on a roof.

"Thank you." She said, genuinely.

Sasuk patted her head and sighed. "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Eh? I have to, I need to show gratitude towards people." She said.

"Well, I don't know. For a girl who looks cute and all you don't look strong like what the legend said." He clamped his mouth shut.

Sakura blushed cute? What the? Shaking off that thought she spoke out again. "I may not appear strong, but my powers can destroy the world if I want it to." She snapped her fingers and a storm suddenly brewed. "I don't want to be taken lightly."

Sasuke was amazed by her powers. Looks can be so deceiving. Sakura's angelic like figure can destroy anything like a tsunami. Or possibly worse.

Sakura looked at the sky then waved her hand back. The sky was blue again. Sakura then slumped down almost falling asleep. "I think I over used my powers." She said in a childish tone, staring to fall asleep.

Out of nowhere Naruto appeared and saw the two. "Ah ther—what happened to her?" he pointed to Sakura. "She just got tired." He half told the truth.

"Oh well we need to go to Tsunade so she can check on her, she also wanted to say something. Its important. I mean maybe you can help too."

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tsunade looked at Sakura. " it's only minor, if she uses her powers a bit more she'd have to go back." Something was visible. Her ruby necklace. "apparently, people are after this necklace. In the legend, everytime she use her power the ruby would grow smaller. And if it disappears, she has to go back in her slumber.—but right now something else is important. Sakura's life is endangered. By one of my former classmate. Orochimaru."<p>

"Orochimaru?" Naruto asked. Saskue stiffened his composure.

"Yes. He apparently sent his apprentice to capture her and I ask the two of you to protect her."

"were on it right Sasuke?"

"Aa."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at Sakura's sleeping form. He told Naruto that he'll take care of her, so the boy stormed off. Drifting his thoughts back he looked at Sakura again.<p>

"_complete the mission."_

Sasuke was now for a struggle. He gre fond of the girl, but now he had to give her to his master to kill her.

Did he have a choice?

" _you always have a choice."_

Saskue snapped out of historian of thought again and looked at Sakura. She was looking…

At him.

"Sasuke? Something bothering you?"

"The reason.. I want power is because, my brother killed my family when I was young. So I ran off and trained to get strong." That was so random of him to say.

"Is that all?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I need… to kill you now."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru grinned when he saw the girl slumped down on his apprentice. Sasuke threw Sakura to the floor, but she made no impact. She fell silently, like as if she was a ghost. "Excellent. Now I shall extract her neck lace."<p>

Sakura gasped and dodge his attempt. "Oh so she's alive still?"

"She is needed alive to extract the power. Then you can kill her." Sakura was shocked of his behavior.

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura, we will take your powers away."

"You won't Saskue. I know you won't let him." she reassured him, but Sasuke still advance to her. He froze her, like a statue.

But something threw him off.

She was smiling

And a frozen tear never hit the floor.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto was enraged.<p>

Sasuke was really the one.

"Don't worry I'll get her back."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed the door and stared at it with his empty eyes. He regretted what he had did. But he wondered why.<p>

He betrayed a innocent soul.

That's what he did.

"_I know, you won't let him do it."_

Sasuke shook his head. "No I need it for power… not…for—"

He kicked the door open, and he was mortified. There Orochimaru stood, strangling her who was motion less and threw her to a dark, black liquid pool. Saskue ran to him and watch her sink. "I'll now take her powers—" Sasuke snatched the necklace and looked down to Sakura.

"The necklace is her life." Tsunade's voice ran to his head.

He glanced at the necklace and saw the ruby had now reduce in size.

Sakura was dying.

Without thinking Sasuke punched the snake and jumped down to get her.

Sakura glanced up but only saw darkness. She started to close her eyes. "I know you won't Sasuke…"

"_I know you won't Sasuke…"_

Her voice rang to his head. Sasuke abruptly stopped and tried to look for her, there was a fading whit light.

She was trying to call him.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived in the scene and saw Orochimaru on the floor. "Where is Sasuke!" he threatened.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke got her just in time and grabbed her. She was cold as ice. Sakura opened her eyes slighty and smile. "told you…" she said weakly.<p>

"Shut it, I'm trying to save you."

The two got up and breath in some air. Naruto came in and punched him.

"What's for stabbing us." He then grabbed his kunai. "Naruto no! Sakura yelled. But her voice was not very audible.

Orochimaru then stabbed Sasuke. Time had stopped. Sakura fell to the floor then crwled to Saskue. "No don't leave me."

Naruto tugged her Sakura leav him he-"

Naruto felt a shot of guilt. Sakura face shown unimaginable pain, her eyes were shut and full of tears. Sakura then put her hands on Sasuke's dead chest and a glowing light appeared. Naruto watched her then saw the ruby disappearing

"Sakura your gonna—"

"My life can be replaced.

His life can't"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up and Saw Sakura sleeping he checked her pulse.<p>

"you were dead ya know?" He turned to Naruto, leaning back on the tree.

"She revived you, in exchange for her life." Sasuke's eyes were wide as saucers. "She has a few hours left. Nothing can be done now."

He still continued. "The legend said she will grant power to the one she felt safe with. She entrusts you with that power now."

"And to think I just wanted to meet her…."

"But you have." Sakura said.

"I want to go back to the shrine." She groaned in pain. "I need to go back… and—return to the stars…"

When the girls has reached her limit she must return to where she was spotted and go back to her slumber. To regain her strength. She need to sleep for another 500 years.

So they went back to the shrine from the day he met her, 3 days ago and Sasuke place her there. "Is there nothing we can do?" he asked hoping something can change.

"No… but I still am thankful."

"How? you almost died." Sasuke said. His voice cracked.

"You made my visit a worthwhile one…" She said, a light started to embody her.

"I guess this is it."

"Sakura don't …." Sasuke shook he head.

"Goodbye Sasuke…" she gave him one final smile then disappeared.

From that day on, the sky remained frozen.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>One day, we'll meet again.<em>

_I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- rushed again lol. But I love to write stories. Maybe the next one will have romance. I totally suck at that though..


End file.
